Alexandra Jones and the Pirates of the Caribbean?
by Alasai Ashbringer
Summary: What happens when Archeologist/Teacher gets kidnapped by our favorite pirates! Read to figure out! Rated T for language. Also bear with me. I am new to writing FF :3 so just review me and give me advice :3 ON HIATUS! Read profile!
1. Beginnings

_** Hiya! I am Alasai Ashbringer...I am kinda new to FF and I hope yall enjoy this! BTW it makes references to Indiana Jones but didn't make direct contact with any of the other characters! **_

_** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OR INDIANA JONES I ONLY OWN MY OC**_

_**Whew! that's over! So start reading!  
><strong>_

_**Beginnings**_

I looked over at the horizon. The sun was just rising over the sea. The cool Caribbean Sea breeze was tussling my long black hair. I closed my hazel eyes.

(Well...I guess I should introduce my self real quick :3. My name is Alexandra Spears and I am an archeologist and a professor in a university. I have dark black hair and hazel eyes that changes color with my mood. I stand at a height of 5'2, and I guess you could call me a bit of a tom boy with my cargo pants and baggy shirt. Well as you can probably guess we are in the Caribbean because our project leader decided randomly that we should go and scout the area out before the Neo-Nazis get to it.)

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clear water in of me. The sounds of the sea have always made me calm and collected and I always felt like I was finally free of all hindrances on the sea... I smiled and surveyed my surroundings.

"Alex! Get your fat lazy ass over here!" My fellow archeologist yelled.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and walked over. I knelt down next to him.

"What's up, Shaun?" I asked curious.

"We just found a piece of a flag...we think we can find the rest, Alex" Shaun said distracted.

He held up a piece black cloth that looked like a corner. I nodded and looked around hard. I spotted another black corner connected to something in the water. I quickly ran over in the water without hesitation.

"Guys! Over here!" I yelled excited.

Our project leader, Emmanual Smith; our forensic scientist, Mary Williams; and our junior archeologist Shaun Mark rushed over. Mary was a bit of a wussy girl so she didn't get into the cool waters of the Caribbean after the rest of us. I quickly knelt in the water and carefully brushed some of the debris off the thing. The creepy smiling face of a Jolly Roger was grinning horribly at me. I carefully lifted the rocks that was holding it down and slowly picked it up.

"Good job, Alex! Expect a pay raise coming your way," Emmanual praised.

I shrugged and carefully handed it to Shaun.

"I want carbon dating on a corner of that flag and I want us to leave soon we have a flight to catch...Alex?" Emmanual broke off his rant.

I was still standing in the water. A glint of something caught my eye. I quickly took off my hat and my satchel. I stripped my boots fast and tore my socks off. I carefully pulled off my guns out of their multiple holsters and handed everything to a surprised Mary.

"What are you doing?" she spluttered.

"Alex? What's going on?" Shaun asked as well.

"Hold on, I see something in the water," I responded as I tightened my ponytail.

I quickly ran into the water and dived in. The cool water shocked me a little. I peered in through the salty haze of the Sea. I quickly saw something glinting in the water. I swiftly surfaced to take a deep breath. I quickly dived down fast. I touched the sea floor and I knelt down. I gently brushed some of the dirt off some unidentifiable items. Some of the items were a tricorn hat; some old, fine Austrian pistols; a giant ring of keys; several swords; and some very fancy hats that surprisingly enough they were still intact rather than scraps of cloth and some even had feathers that were still semi intact. I gathered it all up in my arms and prepared myself to push off the ocean floor to launch myself up to the surface. I was running out of air. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye swirl in front of me. I saw a strange African lady form from the swirling water in front of me, she gestured to something of the sea floor and grinned creepily. I thought she was a trick of the water and the fact I was really running out of air. I looked at what she was motioning at. There was a Huge sack on the ground. I fought hard to reach it and finally I reached it. I grabbed the top of the bag in a vice grip. Then, it was like I was being lifted up by a strong current. My lungs felt like the where about to burst from lack of oxygen. I was even starting to see black spots in my vision now. I then burst through to the surface. I coughed hard. My lungs eagerly filling up with the much need oxygen. In my arms was everything I found on the sea floor, even the giant sack. I gently kicked my legs and swam to the shore.

"Alex! What the HELL is THAT?" Emmanual screeched, pointing at everything in my hands, apparently forgetting that he praised me a few moments ago.

I gently put everything on the floor of the beach and I collapsed in one of the multiple beach chairs we set up three in the morning.

"You where down there for 15 minuets! You scared the living DAYLIGHTS out of us!" Shaun exclaimed, checking my pulse and feeling my forehead.

I was handed a bottle of water and I downed most of it and I used the rest of it to lather my face.

"Guys lay off, lets let Alexandra sleep on the plane trip back to Florida. I think with all of this we can get some REAL research!" Mary said excitedly.

She flashed me a warm smile. I smiled back tiredly. Shaun handed me back my hat, which can double as a fedora, and my stuff. I slowly got back up and put everything back on. I put my hat on first, I put my guns back in their places and I pulled my socks, heavy duty combat boots, and my satchel back on. I scanned around the area one last time. I just saw some random crab walking around. I shrugged and picked up the chair I was sitting on and collapsed it and threw it in the back of the dark blue rental truck, I got in after everyone placed the stuff in a special removable compartment. I sat shotgun next to Emmanual, while Shaun and Mary was in the back...both of them ranting bout how this was the find of the century and how all of our students will enjoy this. I rolled my eyes and silently looked out the window out towards the sea. We arrived the airport an hour later. We all loaded our suitcases on the loading dock. We returned the Truck back to the rental service. We reentered the airport and as we waited a multitude of security was staring at my guns warily. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and flashed them my ID card. They stopped staring, and nodded at me in approval.

See...my parents aren't what one would call low class, more like the extreme polar opposite. I HATED that life. They wanted me to be the 'perfect daughter' and marry to help our 'situation' and become a doctor. I refused flat out. I went into archeology and boy do I LOVE IT! I constantly came home dirty and ragtag. They never accepted my choice in profession...they constantly tried buying me unnecessary expensive clothing...or trying to me to marry an 'appropriate man'(AKA another rich guy to dominate me)...until finally they decided to get drunk and "Teach" me a "Lesson"

I followed Emmanual to our seats on the air plane after getting our tickets and sitting down aimlessly for thirty minuets. I quietly sat down and pulled my ipod out and listened to Linkin Park's "Faint" for a while and a little bit of Nickelback. After an hour of listening to the two bands I turned off my ipod and pulled my headphones off. I placed it in my satchel and I fell asleep...

"The King and his men stole the queen from her bed.

and bound her in her bones."

I looked around in my sleep desperately trying to find the source of the singing, it was like everywhere! I was in a swamp like environment like near the university I worked at.

"The seas be ours and by the powers

wherever shall we roam."

My heart was pounding. I see a monstrosity of a man. Instead of a beard like a real man he had tentacles and his hands were claws and slimy tentacles. He had a peg leg and his ratty clothing was covered in sea life, slime, and kelp. I quickly reached for my guns. I froze in horror when he walked to me, an evil glint in his cold blue eyes.

"Yo, Ho! Haul Together, Hoist

the colors high. Heave to

thieves and beggars, Never shall we die!"

The...the THING was right in front of me and was about to impale me on his sword! Then...I woke up seating hard on the plane. Everyone was asleep. I quickly unbuckled myself and went to the restroom. My hands were shaking hard. I quickly washed my face. I looked in the mirror. I was pale and shaking hard... Then I noticed something then. I was wearing a strange necklace. It was simply an ancient silver coin on a leather strip.

"Shaun must have thought it would be funny if he put random jewelry on me," I murmured irritably to my self.

I tried to lift the necklace straight up and out, but for some reason the strange necklace would not fit over and out. I frowned in irritation. I tried to find a clasp or knot to undo. My eyes darkened to a light gray color. There was no clasp or knot. I grabbed my small switch blade out and sawed it off. Within 5 minuets it came off. I flipped the knife closed and looked at the coin in my hand. It was a coin from around Spain and looked WELL over 3000 years old considering the fact its 2010. I guess you can Mary and me a bit of odd ball, see we are rich and most girls would be at home, Training to be a good housewife or some other crap.

I exited the stall and went over to Shaun's seat and rudely woke him up.

"Shaun its not funny, why did you put this on me?" I hissed at him trying not to wake Emmanual up beside him.

"Mmph? What? What necklace are you talking about? I think you need more sleep Alex," Shaun said while blinking blearily.

"Wait...if you didn't give me this, then who did?" I questioned.

"Dunno...Alex, go back to sleep. We will figure this all out in an hour when we arrive at Florida," Shaun said yawning and falling asleep again.

I walked back to my seat and placed the coin necklace in the container holding everything else from the trip. I sat back down next to Mary and tried to fall back to sleep. I dipped my fedora forwards and covered my eyes. I closed my eyes and relaxed slowly. Then...my ears started to ring in the strange song of my dreams. My eyes flew open and I pulled my fedora up and scanned the aisles fast.

"So much for sleep," I muttered angrily, rubbing my ears

The ringing had intensified. I opened the window to the side. The strange African lady I saw underwater was at my window and was smirking at me. My eyes widened in shock and I swiftly shut the window with a snap. I got back up and walked to the cockpit to calm down my heart. I spotted the pilot and walked in.

"How much longer till we reach Florida?" I asked quietly.

"We were just about to land, Young mam," the pilot said respectfully

I winced, this man knew who I was.

"Would you mind going back to your seat so we may land, lady?" the co-pilot said in reverence and awe.

I nodded and exited the cockpit. I went back to my seat. The flight attendees were waking everyone up. I pulled the seatbelt on and cautiously opened the window again. No freaky lady. I sank back in relief, I don't know why but that woman gives me the creeps! I felt the downward pull of the plane and I looked out the window again. The black landing strip to the Orlando, Florida Airport was slowly getting bigger. I felt the gentle bump of landing. we all unbuckled and retrieved our luggage. I hesitated slightly but eventually grabbed my bag. My ears were still ringing. I exited the plane and it was about 12:00 PM around here. I stretched out my legs and walked to the parking lot. I saw a familiar person holding a piece of paper with my name on it...It was the family chauffeur and saw me. He ran over fast.

"We have the limo up front, Ms. Spears," James Gray said

I frowned and shook my head firmly.

"James, I've said it once before and I'll say it again. I have my own car and that Ma and Pop should stop trying to wrap me up in bubble wrap! I won't break!," I responded tired and irritated.

'Why the hell won't my ears stop ringing?' I though angrily a little pissed off now.

James nodded and bowed respectfully and left. Emmanual stared at me, worried. I shrugged, we all had been through the same routine before. We all went to my car, which is to say, its a HUGE Hummer, like army styled. We all loaded our stuff in the back and I drove us back to the campus of the University. The ringing had slowly stopped. I relaxed the rest of the rip. The drive was all quiet and uneventful. We made it to the University at around 3:00. I quickly parked us in the Teacher Parking area. I opened the trunk and gently pulled out the special Compartment. Mary closed the trunk and I locked the car. Shaun stood beside me holding the sack. Emmanual was holding the pirate flag gently and it was folded. We saw the Dean of the school run up to us looking irritated.

"Good afternoon, Professor Spears," The Dean said pointedly at me.

I carefully set the compartment down and tipped my hat at him.

"Heyo Dean, We got such great findings in the Caribbean!" I said cheerfully

I picked up the container again. The Dean stared at me disapprovingly.

"Professor! You have a class to teach! Not that a woman could do anything useful," he muttered the last part.

My smile grew frosty and I walked pass to my office. I carried the container in and placed it on my desk. I swiftly took my hat and guns off and unbuckled my gun holsters. I let my hair down and quickly changed into my 'teaching clothes'. I tied my hair back in a bun and pulled my heels on fast. I grabbed my suitcase and raced out the door. I locked my office up and told my secretary that if he even THINKS about opening my office he would be shown the door faster than you can blink. He nodded scared and I raced as fast as I could in heels and in tight skinny jeans. I ran past various classes and took a sharp right and out of the corner of my eye I saw the other 3 also in their 'teaching' clothes running to their rooms. I opened my door fast and ran in. I sighed in relief. The next class isn't here yet. I swiftly wrote on the board.

"The Dangers of Archeology," I wrote in fun letters

Then the bell rang. People filed into my room. I was handed an apple by a student coming to my seminar. I smiled. The young man blushed. I laughed good naturally. I grinned at my huge class. The bell then tolled again, indicating people coming in are late.

"Afternoon, class," I said smiling broadly at them.

"Afternoon, Dr. Spears," they all replied back.

"Alright class, lets open our textbooks to page 136," I said calmly with a smile on my face.

The telltale flipping of pages made me smile broader. For the next full 2 hours I explained the dangers of finding disease, traps, angry natives, and other archeologist. I told them some of my expeditions gone sour and I received quite a few laughs. Then the bell rang and the class groaned in unison. I laughed good naturally.

"Alright class, do your homework and if all of yall turn in yall's papers on time I'll go and arrange a sort of field trip," I said.

This was met with a resounding cheer. I laughed good naturally and packed my suitcase up and moved to exit the room. Out of the corner of my eye I see an African American girl student trying to get my attention, waving her hand frantically in the air.

"Yes? If you want private lessons I'm afraid you will have to wait or talk to my secretary," I said turning around to face...the creepy lady.

"Oh DAMN!, I was really hoping you was just a hallucination from lack of oxygen," I said taking a step back.

"Alexandra Spears, a touch of destiny be wit you," her voice echoing throughout the empty classroom.

"Who are you? Are you some foreign spy? I KNOW you aren't one of my students," I demanded still walking to my door backwards.

She merely smiled creepily at me, her black teeth glinting slightly. I made a mad dash to my door. I threw it open and ran to Mary's office with the strange ringing sound resounding in my ears. I threw the door open. Mary was drinking a mug of coffee.

"Please tell me you made more than one cup, Mary. I think I'm losing all of my sanity!" I exclaimed panicked.

"Alex! Calm Down! Breathe! Here!" She commanded and handed me a full cup.

I quickly drained it and the soothing, warm rich coffee calmed me down lightly.

"You know what, all this stress is really getting to me. I need a vacation...'' I said haggardly

I sat down at her chair.

"This stress of teaching and doing plain ole archeology is starting to make me hallucinate," I told Mary.

She nodded sympathetically and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Imma go ask the Dean to let me have some time off to do some extreme archeology and let some steam off," I said perking up a little.

Mary rolled her eyes in exasperation but agreed that I need to blow some steam off. I left the room but she called me back.

"Before you leave, I think we should check out the stuff you found yesterday," she said.

I nodded and said," Alright, round up Shaun and Emmanual."

I went back to my office and asked my secretary if I had any pressing appointments to tend to or if I missed any messages.

"Several students are requesting tutoring sessions and your parents are requesting you come home. The Dean wants to have a conference with you and your mail is right here," he said in a rushed voice.

I opened the door to my office and walked in.

"Make some sort of excuse to my parents, I don't plan on going home anytime soon. Tell the Dean I have to do some analysis on the artifacts. Also, tell the Dean I will be out again to do some archeology again...Wait, also, before I forget, I want you to place these artifacts in the examination room," I ordered, completely forgetting the creepy lady.

I sat at my desk while my secretary grabbed the container and staggered out the door. I picked up my mail. Bills...invitations to parties...my parents begging me to come home letters...and a strange blank package...and quiet a few angry parent letters. I rolled my eyes and pushed them aside. I picked up the strange blank package. The only thing on the front was an elaborate 'C' on it and it was tied together with twine. I pulled my drawer out and got my switchblade out again. I sawed the twine off and gently opened it. for all I know it could have been a bomb. I sighed in relief. No bomb was in the box, rather inside was a thick letter and an elaborate paperweight. I picked up the letter and read it.

"A touch of destiny be wit you. I send people to you. Wear this ring," the letter stated funnily.

I frowned, the strange ringing noise had came back. I picked up the small metal paperweight. I placed it on my palm and looked it over.

"Who ever wrote that strange letter and who ever is stalking me apparently doesn't know the difference between a ring and a paperweight," I muttered to my self, my eyes turned slightly green in amusement.

Thee thing was a strip of steel with a skull and crossbones on it. I carefully looked at it. I blinked hard. The strip of steel seemed to have twitched. I froze in horror as the strip of steel snake itself around my pointing finger on my right hand. It fully encircled my finger and the ring felt cool and strange. The face of the Jolly Roger grinning cruelly out in front of me. I grimaced and tried to take it off...but it sat really snug on my finger like it was attached to my finger. I tried twisting it off and it slowly relinquished its hold on my finger. I just about collapsed in relief. I changed into my "Adventure" clothing, putting the ring on the desk. I swiftly pulled on the thin long sleeved shirt and placed my guns in my holster belt. I buckled my holsters on, some out for the world to see and some hidden. I slipped my vest on and it covered my hidden guns quite well, and I put my dark brown leather jacket hiding a few more things, but keeping my whip out and in reach. I reached to my hat on my desk and somehow the ring ended up on my hand again. I growled frustrated and grabbed my hat and rammed it on. I pulled on my cargo pants on and belted it on firmly. I Retied my hair in to a ponytail and I pulled on my heavy duty combat boots on. I left the ring on because I grew frustrated after constantly trying to keep it off.

"Damned ring," I cursed under my breath after it wouldn't even twist off.

I growled frustrated again and stormed out of my office. My secretary was talking to a strange, eccentric looking man of a height of 5'8 with long dreadlocks with beads and trinkets. He had very dark eyes there were heavily outlined in a strange black substance. He was CLEARLY not from around here. He spoke low and threatening to my secretary and I heard a gun cock. Time to intervene.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I said icily while putting a hand on one of my out in the open guns.

"I be looking for a Alexandra Spears and this ninny won't tell me," he told me in a strange accent...almost British, yet not really...

"How about you release my secretary from gun point," I stated coldly.

The man released my secretary and my secretary ran off.

"You be Alexandra Spears? Ye look like a man," he said skeptically.

The temperature of the room quickly dropped and my eyes developed red streaks.

"PROFESSOR Spears, So what is so important that you threatened my secretary?" I demanded, my arm tense and ready to pull my gun out and shoot.

He walked up and looked down on me. He moved faster than lightning and had my right hand in a vice grip. He looked at the strange ring and paled. I tried to yank my hand back but to no anvil it did jack didly squat...

"Bugger," he muttered, his face inches from my hand.

I smelt alcohol and saw how unfocused his dark brown eyes appeared. I thought on my feet and rammed my elbow into the guy's ribcage and he let go fast. I raced out of the room and straight to the examination room. I looked behind me and the strange man was running drunkenly with his arms flapping after me. Amusingly enough he was one HELL of a fast runner. I threw the door open to the examination room and ran into Emmanual. I sighed in relief. The ringing noise then reached an unbearable limit. I controlled my breathing and sat down at an empty chair, rubbing my temples.

I saw the Strange man all the way at the end of the hall. My eyes widened in anxiety.

"SHAUN! LOCK THAT DOOR NOW!" I screeched.

Shaun leaped from his seat and rushed over to the door. Shaun slammed it shut and locked it. I sighed in relief. The door's handle was being jarred.

"Luv, I need to talk wit ye," I heard through the door.

Emmanual turned to me and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Trust me I don't even know him, he threatened my poor secretary with a gun so I would preferred it if we keep that damned door shut!" I exclaimed

Mary's eyes widened and nodded in agreement. We all waited and we all heard Loud footsteps walk away and angry, slurred swearing. I relaxed.

"Okay, lets examine, then I am going to my version of blowing off some stress," I said more relaxed.

We all got up and spread the items out on the huge table. Mary was holding the Jolly Roger and was looking a corner of it under a microscope, Emmanual was examining a French tricorn and Shaun was holding one of the Asian swords. I continued to rub my temples, the ringing really bothered me. I growled frustrated and rammed my hands into my pockets.

"WHAT THE _HELL_!" I exclaimed loudly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I pulled out my hands and emptied my pockets. There was a HUGE amount of JUNK coming out of my pockets. My mouth fell open. Most of my pockets were empty when I first put them on except for one which had a small pocket knife, not this crap! I kept pulling stuff out of my pockets, a cork, some tobacco cutters, a wooden eye, heck! even a playing card! I finally pulled out one last thing, the strange ancient coin necklace. The ringing slowly died down, quiet but still there.

"Guys, do yall hear a strange sound?" I asked quietly and hopefully.

"Nope," They chorused in unison.

I groaned and said, "That's it! I am taking a vacation whether or not the Dean likes it! All this stress is making me hallucinate and hear things! And if the doesn't like it he can kiss my ASS!"

They nodded, seeing me in a bad mood once before made them know I hate being bugged around now. Shaun put down his sword and attempted to open the bag. I didn't pay attention and picked up the ring of keys and examine everyone. One even resembled this stupid ring on my finger. They were old and worn bust surprisingly enough, not rusted or even broken. I set the keys back down gingerly and picked up a simple tricorn hat. It was a captain's hat to be sure, it held an air of dignity and of headstrong pride. I set it down as well and examined the Austrian pistols. They were beautiful, It had a black iron barrel and a silver inlay. They were in perfect condition. I cocked the gun and uncocked it. My eyes widen, it was loaded with a shot and gunpowder. I gently put it back down and grabbed a very worn out cutlass sheath. I grabbed the hilt and slowly unsheathed it. It was beautiful the blade it self was perfectly balanced and the hilt was inscribed with a sun setting over an ocean with a sparrow flying over. The strange ringing barraged my ears forcefully once more. I quickly sheathed it and sat down fast. I rubbed my temples and looked around. Emmanual, Shaun, and Mary were struggling to open the sack. I raised an eyebrow and got up. I walked over.

"How is it yall three can't open a simple bag?" I asked amused, my eyes turning light green.

Emmanual frowned and said, "How about YOU come and try to open it!"

I Shrugged and walked over and everyone stood back. I grabbed the top of the bag and smoothly opened it with ease. I glanced at Emmanual with an amused grin. There was a pile of strange clothes, a cutlass, a gun, a letter, a hat, and a strange eerie chest. The letter had another 'C' on it. I quickly backed up. I tried hard to pull and twist the ring off. The ring pretty much REFUSED to come off and Emmanual picked up the letter. He looked at the back, and stared hard at it.

"Alex, this letter is addressed to you," he said, handing me the letter.

I shakily opened the letter.

"Dese clothes will help ye, take de chest and de weapons. Keep de ring, dis will identify you to my messengers and de people who are going to aid ye. DO NOT lose de chest," The letter said in a curious form of writing...almost like a Jamaican person speaking.

I swiftly folded the letter and placed it on the table. I ignored every word of the letter, probably just a prank.

'How the hell can it be a prank? A freakin' paperweight turned into this infernal ring!" the annoying thought whispered itself at me

'SHUT UP!" my other voices of though roared at that one voice and that stupid ringing.

I pulled everything out of the bag. a white billowy shirt, a brown vest, two black belts, a gold sash, a black long coat, a pair of brown pants, a darker set of black boots that folded from the top, a bandana, and a Black tricorn with a bright white feather in it. These looked really new and fresh. I pulled out the sword and it had the inscription of a phoenix on the hilt. I unsheathed it a little. The blade was very fine and was very good quality steel and was perfectly balanced. I sheathed it reluctantly and picked up the pistol and found it had a decent weight to it. I hesitated at the chest. _THUMP-THUMP_. We all froze in horror. I took a deep breath and pulled it out. I quickly pulled out my watch and looked it over.

"Guys, I have to go, yall up for doing the rest?" I asked anxiously.

They nodded and Mary pushed me out the door and pretty much ordered me to relax. I smiled at her gratefully. She handed me my fedora and smiled mischievously.

"Go find yourself a man 'kay?" She ordered bluntly.

I glared at her but my eyes were a light green betraying my amusement. I rammed my fedora on and rolled my eyes. I left and re-entered my office warily. I grabbed my suitcase and moved to exit out the door. I frowned. I changed my mind and exited through the window and closed it. I walked to my car across the street. I felt uneasy like something was wrong. I walked to the car and unlocked it. Right when I was about to open the car a heavily callused hands threw me against the car, policed styled, my hands where held behind me in a very vice like grip.

"Now luv, that stunt ye pulled earlier was unwise," I heard in my ear a very slurred, drunk voice.

The stench of alcohol flooded my nose and the tell tale jingle told me this was the man who held my secretary at gun point. I sneezed violently

"Damn it! From freaky letters, to creepy ladies. From a stupid ringing nose to you! I mean _WHAT THE HELL_! I even get freaky dreams! Can this day get any worse?" I growled quietly to myself, pissed.

I felt my captor jerk in shock

"'Creepy Lady'? 'Ringing noise'? 'freaky dreams'? Tell me, what did said dream involve?" he inquired alarmed.

I didn't reply, the ringing sound was seriously like a bullet ricocheting around a steel room. My knees buckled and I groaned out loud. The man quickly let go of me. My knees buckled and I knelt on the ground, my hands holding my temples. Then randomly it stopped. I sighed in relief. I looked up slowly and saw the barrel of a gun pointed in my face. I froze in horror, my mind yelling random crap at me.

"Care to tell me, eh luv?" he asked, cocking his gun.

"Fine! I had a weird dream of some person singing something about "hoisting colors' and some tentacle guy about to gut me!" I snarled, my fiery temper shooting up, my eyes turning a VERY dark gray with very clear red streaks in it and my old southern accent sticking out like a sore thumb.

The man paled and his gun was shaking slightly. He glanced at my neck and pales even more. He pushes is gun back into his...belt? Wait...he wasn't even dressed in jeans! WTF! He looked like he was dressed for a costume party with a pirate costume theme, except for some odd reason I knew this was the real deal. He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled my up and picked up a necklace I was wearing. It was that stupid coin! This time instead of a leather strip, there was now a metal chain forcing me to keep it on. His strange dark eyes darkened even more.

"Calypso," he growled angrily, his dark eyes flashing and his facial expression was murderous.

He let go of my necklace and my shirt. I desperately made a lunge in the opposite direction of my car, towards the campus. I dashed madly for the doors. I saw Mary in her car about to leave. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath to yell. At that very moment, the man tackled me from behind and held a folded bit of cloth to my face. I smelt knockout medicine in it. I fought, thrashed, and struggled hard for a few seconds but I blacked out.


	2. A Change in Scenery

_**Hiya the Ashbringer is BACK! New chappy :3 its kinda long for those that like long stories :3. So keep reading! I already said disclaimer in the first chappy so it is kinda redundant if I kept doing it... ALSO! REVIEW AND RATE :3 I need advice :3 also I finished this story a good hour ago on Document word...idk if I want to post the rest. So tell me if I should :3****  
><strong>**  
><strong>** A Change In Scenery**_

(Strange man's POV)

The strange man held the folded cloth to her face. He hated it when he had to do this type of thing.

'She fights like a bloody wolf cornered,' he thought amused to himself as he slung her over his shoulder.

He moved her back to her office and duck taped her to her chair. She was going to be out for quiet some time.

"Calypso! I know ye are here," he growled quietly.

"Dat be true, Witty Jack Sparrow," Calypso said (Yes! This is the lady giving Alex the heepy geepys)

"Why did ye bring an innocent person into this?" Jack snarled, looking dangerous and dropping his pretend drunken slur.

"Witty Jack, Davy Jones be back, dis girl be de only one tae help ye and yer Bredern Court. She nae belong here Jack, she is destined tae be a pirate. Her fadder is Capn' Jonathan Phoenix," Calypso answered back icily.

"Have ye forgotten? After fooling us into drinking out o' the fountain o' youth, we saw many a millennia pass and some o' the Pirate Lords be dead from suicide!" Jack snarled a little louder.

"Dat be true, but Davy Jones be back and young Turnah be missing. I will send all of ye back in time tae fix what has been wronged in yer time and ye can return bein' yerselves. Barbossah and yer fadder be outside dis room," Calypso said and disappeared after a strike of lightning lit up the room.

"Bugger," Jack cursed.

He looked over to the unconscious figure in the chair. Her head was dipped forwards to her chest, her hat covering her face. Jack frowned, he had stopped trusting girls after losing his heart to the Whelp's wife and having it broken to a million pieces, granted he had a reputation to hold up so he continued to live as a womanizer.

"Witty Jack, drink dis an' make sure dat yer crew drink dis as well. Dis will help ye find wat ye heart truly desire," he remembered Calypso saying to him, handing him a bottle of strange liquids in it after three years after what most pirates would call the Battle of the Maelstrom.

Jack scowled. He drank it with his crew without a second thought. It wasn't until twenty years have past did they realize they weren't growing older. Some saw it as a blessing but not for long. Many of the men of the Black Pearl had bonny lasses of their own and when they died some committed suicide to stay with there loved ones. The only ones left from his old crew are Joshamee Gibbs, Anna-Maria, and a few men of his men. All of them were scattered around the world. He went back to Shipwreck Cove and had the shock of his life. Apparently Calypso also gave the Brethren Court and its Keeper a 'drink' as well. His Da was right, immortality wasn't all that it was cracked up to be

A strange noise started him out of his memories. A soft quiet moan from the girl made him instinctively reach for his gun. A heavily ringed hand clamped itself down on his shoulder.

"Jackie boy, this is NOT how a Sparrow acts like," the gruff voice of his father, Edward Teague Sparrow, said behind him.

His father stood at 6'0 ft tall with an elaborate red coat. He wore an ensemble of a white shirt, brown pants, and dark brown boots. The sailor's kohl making his eyes look dark, cold, and calculating. He had dreadlocks filled with expensive trinkets and crosses. It was obvious that he was armed to the teeth with his multiple guns and cutlass.

His father walked over to the desk and moved her hat up, out of her face. He stared hard at Jack.

"Jack, care to explain why this lass is all tied up considering the fact we have to WIN her over NOT scare and kidnap her?" Teague grated out.

"Jack, What do ye think ye are doin'?" the rough scratch voice of his mutinous ex-first mate-now-captain-of-his-own-bloody-ship Hector Barbossa, came from the doorway.

Jack glared at him. He was still dressed the same. He was dressed in a white shirt, a pair of light brown boots, dark brown pants, a rich velvet vest, a long gray overcoat and his weaponry...Oh, and don't forget the damned monkey, Jack.

Jack was thinking of something to say back but couldn't. He looked at his father. His father glared at him hard and turned back to the woman duck taped to the chair. Teague pulled out a knife from his boot and cut her free. She shifted a little and lifted her head, a very sleepy expression was written all over his face. Jack felt his heart do a flip.

'Oh, Bugger! Here we go AGAIN!' he thought tiredly to himself.

(Alex's POV)

I felt someone cut me loose from my chair. I lifted my head up and was face to face with a monkey. I jerked in alarm.

"What the HELL? Who let a monkey in my office?" I yelped in alarm.

I slowly remembered everything. I warily looked around me. I didn't remember anything past the parking lot scenario. I warily looked at the three strange people...PLUS the monkey.

"Okay, that is the LAST time I do an archeology dig in the Caribbean," I groaned, rubbing my face.

I heard chuckling, not a malicious laugh, but a warm laugh. I removed my hand and found my personal space was being invaded. All three of the strange men were seriously like five inches from my face. I quickly backed up in alarm. The one in the center had dreadlocks and a very flamboyant red jacket. The other two consisted of the one who knocked me out, the other was an older man with a monkey on his shoulder. He looked Portuguese and had a scraggly wise expression.

I stood up and took a wary step backwards, very alarmed. The strange necklace bouncing around on my neck. This caught the attention of all three of the strange men.

"Lass, where did you find that?" The one who tackled me asked while taking a step forward.

I took another step back, glancing at the unlocked, open door to the men several times. Then before I could make a dash for the door, the Portuguese man swiftly slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Trust me, I really don't know! If you want it so badly then take it! Its been giving me massive headaches with its stupid God damned ringing noise!" I exclaimed.

I took another step back, trying to keep a good distance from all three of them. I involuntarily placed my hand on one of my hidden pistol. They noticed the movement before I realized I left my hand on one of my hidden pistols.

"Now lass, I don't think ye would want to pull that gun...or the multitude on ye now would ye?" The strange Portuguese man said, chuckling.

'Time to jet! There is a time to run and boy I better go!' I thought frantically, looking around my very familiar office.

I took another step back, scared...me! The Great Alex! Oh how my boyfriend would laugh.

"Belay that both of ye! Ye both are scarin' the lass!" red coat person scolded the other two.

Red coat turned towards me and said friendly like, "Now, lass, we never introduced ourselves. I be Captain Teague Sparrow, That man with the monkey be Captain Barbossa, and over there be Captain Jack Sparrow, Now how about yer name missy?"

I hesitated and said, "Alexandra Spears, Professor Spears. Now can someone explain why I am in my office with all of yall?"

"Good question lass, Hows this, They cease all hostility and you hear us out and ye will stop trying to run for it. Now, do we have an accord?" This...Teague person smiled and stuck out his left hand.

"...um...sure," I said unsure and warily and slowly shook his hand.

I tried to pull my hand back but this Teague person held it in a vice grip. He saw that stupid ring. He froze and I felt my hand going numb. I jerked my hand again to make him let go. No dice, he only held on tighter. I grimaced a little and pulled harder. He finally let go, looking thoughtful. I looked warily at him, I still took another step backwards. Then, like lightning he grabbed my arms and handcuffed me in front.

"WHAT?" I screeched and thrashed around to get out of his iron grip.

He smirked and said, "Pirate...never said that _I_ would stop hostilities."

I blanched and pulled harder. He yanked hard and I dug my heels in. He yanked my jacket and my vest off and swiftly disarmed me of every single gun on my body...except for the one in my satchel...which happens to be examination room. He piled all of the guns on the desk and all three men whistle long and low in admiration of the huge pile of weapons on the desk.

'Next time, I keep my Friggin' mouth shut!' I thought very angrily to myself.

My eyes flashed, turning a deadly dark gray, so dark it was almost black with very large streaks of red lancing through. No one noticed me, still focusing on the guns, Teague let go. I dashed to the window and jumped out. I saw Shaun enter his car. He spotted me and asked no questions. He opened the door to the shot-gun seat. I vaulted myself in and he floored the gas and we shot off.

"Alex! I thought you were going on vaca!" Shaun said while going of 40 on the highway.

I panted hard and replied,"...Trust me, I planned to, care...care to take me to my parent's over in Memphis?"

Shaun nodded. I rubbed my face and took my hat off. The stupid shackles jingling. I took one of my bobbing pins out and swiftly picked the lock within 5 minuets I got them off. I smiled tiredly. My smile turned upside down. On my right wrist was now a tattoo of rolling waves. I looked hard at the handcuffs, inside and out. There was no indication of ink or needles, just smooth, cold iron. I frowned very confused and pissed. Never had tattoos or rings, this will really give my parents something to get upset about...Oh Joy...I sighed, put my hat back on and sat silently as we for 36 hours, occasionally helping out when we refilled on gas, reaching Memphis. I was sleeping, my head dipped forward, my legs crossed, and my arms folded. I felt a poke. I opened my eyes and saw my parent's "home". I grimaced.

"You know, most people _enjoy_ being home..." Shaun said after seeing my face when I woke up

"Most people don't have _**Tyrants**_ for parents. Hey Shaun...do you have any of your old biker gloves from when you were in that Motorcycle gang?" I asked while securing my hat on my head.

He wordlessly hands me a pair of tan colored gloves that were well worn out and they definably hid the new strange markings. I smiled appreciative at him.

"I owe ya one, I'll return these," I said gratefully.

"No prob! Keep the gloves, I have no use for them anyways, seeing as I gave you my old Harley anyways. Need anything else?" Shaun asked kindly.

"Yeah...Can you phone Mary or Emmanual to grab my bag? I accidentally left it in the room with the archeology artifacts...can you find my pistols as well? I seemed to have misplaced them I would really HATE to see that some kid went trigger happy with my gear," I lied, feeling slightly bad.

He nodded and drove off while familiar faces all surrounded me in ecstatic happiness radiating off of them.

"Miss! Miss! You are home!"

"How was your trip, miss?"

"Do you have a new story for us?"

"Do you require anything?"

"Miss! Miss! Your parents want to see you!"

The nonstop flow of chatter made me grin slightly, my eyes turning an amused light green.

"Yes! Calm down! I'm home for a short while...yes, Jeeves, I want sleep! Elen, please tell my parents I need sleep, considering the fact its two in the morning. Also...URGH! I missed you!" I blurted the last part and pulled everyone in a bone crushing hug.

These people were pretty much my family. Jeeves, the butler who was more like my father, a graying old man taught me to stand against my parents and was a retired military jujitsu teacher. Elen is like the smallest sister, I constantly cared for her everyday before I left...I guess you could call me a tad bit protective, she used to be a secret service sniper. Finally, Joe, my "Body guard", he is my age and is my boyfriend. He tended to the bruises my father made and my mother's drunken slaps(...see after I told them I wasn't going to conform to the rules of society they got violent and started to drink...) He taught me self-defense and gave me my first gun. He was so proud at me when he gave it to me on our anniversary of our dating, I seriously thought he was going to cry. He gave me private lesson immediately and it turns out I'm a crackshot, constantly hitting my mark after practicing an hour a day.

I walked up the familiar path with dread...(Or more like trudged). I quietly opened the door and walked up the huge expanse of stairs and made my way to my old bedroom, just like I left it. It was full cameo styled inside with a simple bed, not to big, not to small. I had a few electronics like my laptop and stereo and my little bookshelf over my bed. I smiled and shooed everyone away. I stripped my boots off and tore my hat off and threw it on my desk. I took my vest off and unbuckled my holsters. I unpinned my hair and let it free. I went to the bed and fell down on it and fell fast asleep.

I fell asleep in a dreamless, blissful sleep, but the strange ringing noise that had stopped had returned with a vengeance after I had gotten about 6 hours of sleep. Apparently, Elen also thought I had enough sleep and was tickling my nose with a feather.

"Alex, Alex, wakey wakey!" Elen said while giggling.

"Don't wanna, leave me alone," I grumbled and turned around to sleep some more.

I felt my covers being ripped off. I opened my eyes and growled feral-like. Joe grinned and handed me a cup of coffee and kissed my lips.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend when he gets your most favorite drink in the world?" he said jokingly.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..." I trailed off teasingly and I took the drink and sipped it appreciatively.

I spotted Elen holding my stolen covers and rolled my eyes in her direction. She just smirked at me.

"You up for some shooting practice?" Joe said in his deep voice, laughter hinting in his strained undertone.

I smiled and kissed him and replied, "Why not, I haven't practiced in a while."

I pulled on my boots and plopped my hat back on. I slipped my vest back on and pulled my holsters on and slipped the gloves on before Joe could see my strange markings. The new maids crinkled their noses at my choice of wardrobe and one spoke.

"Wouldn't Ms. Spears enjoy much more suitable clothing of her station?" a maid asked warily.

Jeeves, Joe, Elen, and I all stared at her and we all busted into laughter until tears ran down our faces. I exited the room still laughing and in a good mood. The ringing had completely stopped. I walked down the numerous stairs with Joe next to me and Jeeves and the rest of the maids trailed after us. I rolled my eyes and walked to the back door. I nearly make it out the door...then my father clears his throat behind me.

"So, you have come home," he said in a cold unfeeling voice.

I smelled the stench of meth and grimaced.

"Yes, I have come home as a vacation to visit my friends," I replied back equally in a cold voice.

"So, will you stop acting like a child and marry to help us increase our wealth?" he asked icily like he didn't know the answer

My eyes narrowed and turned so gray they looked black and the red streaks were really prominent in my eyes. Of course he doesn't care about me...just about more money. I glared at him in an unspoken HELL NO! He slapped me, Cutting my cheek right below my left eye...deeply.

"INSOLENT BITCH! your sisters have all married and helped your poor mother and I!" he roared, his voice obvious that he is high.

I took the hit stoically, learning long ago that if I argued back I would be whipped. I threw the door open and exited. I was shaking in rage.

"Can this day get any worse?" I hissed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Joe. He kissed me gently to smooth my ruffled feathers slightly. He handed me a gun and I took it in a gloved hand. My good mood completely gone. We walked out to the empty field in the back. I loaded the gun and took my stance. Jeeves stood next to the table holding a variety of objects. He threw multiple things in the air. I let my mind go into a blank sharp shooting state, letting all of my rage and anger out. I continued to destroy things and switched out my small pistol for a rifle. Jeeves threw up six fruit. I prepped the gun swiftly and shot 5 of the fruits. I ran out of rounds. I pulled out my hunting knife out of my boot and threw it. I Caught it dead center and it landed in my hand. A huge applause from the new maids erupted. I rolled my eyes. The fruit in my hand was a green apple. I took my knife out and ate it content. I placed my knife back in my boot. Target practice was over. I saw the edge of an elaborate red coat out of the corner of my eye. I swiftly turned my head in that direction. I saw the comfortable sight of a maid and a butler speaking to each other. RING! RING! I pulled my spare phone out of my many pockets.

"Hello, this is Professor Spears, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" I said into the phone in greeting.

"Alex, its Shaun, I found your bag and your guns but ALL of the stuff you found is gone!" I heard Shaun yell franticly.

"Shaun, Breathe! There will always be other archeological finds! Hey, how soon can you get here?" after commanding him to chill out.

"Urm...actually I'm at the Memphis International Airport right now," he said sheepishly

"Okay, I'll come pick you up. You have my bag? Do you have a lot of stuff on you?" I asked.

"Yes to the first, no to the second," came the reply.

I looked at Joe and mouthed if he wanted to come. He nodded.

"Aight, I'll come in my Harley," I replied back.

I ended the call and flipped my phone shut. Jeeves handed Joe and me a pair of sunglasses. I took my fedora off and walked to the shed holding all of my 'babies'. My Harley was a beauty. It was a XL 1200N Nightster with a few tweaks. She Wasn't way to big and flashy or two small and stupid looking. She was just right. I grabbed a rag and wiped some of the dust off of her, to the horror of the maids. Well... most of the maids, Elen just stood there amused. I grabbed my hat and placed it under a secret compartment under my seat I installed there personally. I grabbed my tan riding jacket from the hook and slipped into it and placed my sunglasses on, Joe mirroring my movements. We rolled our bikes out to the front and...my dad was there again. He wordlessly punches me. I heard Joe quietly rumbles in an angry growl. I threw my leg over the bike and started the ignition up and my baby roared to life. I grabbed Joe and kissed him tenderly...I couldn't help myself he is just so damned perfect! Man! I love him! I ended the kiss and floored it. The much missed feelings of freedom and speed flowed through me. I was going well over the speed limit. Joe was right beside me looking as cool as ice, his wild blond hair flying everywhere. We were both going 40 over the speed limit...I guess we should be considered lucky considering the fact that we passed by no police were around and rush hour wasn't happening. We drove for twenty minuets before reaching the airport vicinity. I slowed down and drove up with Joe behind me. I drove to the terminal exits and entrances and spotted a familiar face.

"Hey Shaun, how was the flight?" I asked taking my glasses off, Joe mirroring my actions as well.

"Boring, The seats were really stiff and we had three drunks on board. So who is this fella?" Shaun said pointing at Joe while handing me my bag.

I smiled at Joe, his blue eyes sparking.

"This guy is my Boyfriend, Meet Joey Smith. Joe meet my co-worker, Shaun Lao" I replied back.

I smiled at him briefly and grabbed my bag. It felt strangely very heavy. I opened the bag and saw my guns, my phone, my archeology tools, and...My eyebrows shot up at this...Another letter. I blanched. I swiftly closed my bag and faked a smile. I also put it under my seat. Joe offered him a seat behind him. Again, out of the corner of my eye I see the corner of an elaborate red coat. I felt a strange feeling on my wrist. The smell of sea salt barraged my nose. I violently sneezed.

"Bless you, Ya know what? Lets go to Beale Street and get some something to eat, this way we can talk a little about some of this archeology Alex has been ranting on for years," Joe said jokingly as Shaun got on the Motorcycle behind him.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and pulled my glasses back on. I floored it once more and within thirty minuets we ended up going to the Hard Rock Cafe. The snooty matron sniffed at us disdainfully. Shaun and Joe was arguing very loudly with the matron who was yelling back. Finally I had enough. I stepped in between them to stop it before it went to blows. I showed the matron my ID and he paled fast. He apologized a 100 miles a minuet.

"Calm down! Just get us some seats!" I growled irritated, my stomach growling.

He stumbled over his feet and showed us to our seats and hastily summoned our waitress. We ordered our meals and within 5 minutes the food came out. We ate in silence. I finished eating first before the other two men who were glaring at the matron.

"I hate pulling rank on people," I grumbled to Joe beside me as I finished my ice cream.

"I know, but darling that man deserved it," Joe said good naturedly.

Shaun chuckled a little into his burger. I cracked a grin but it quickly faded to a grimace, I felt blood seeping out of my scar and it stung slightly. I made my way to the restroom and took my gloves off and washed my hands. I grabbed a paper towel and made it damp slightly and cleaned up the cut father put on me. It smarted. I looked in the mirror, my tattoos were still there. I sighed defeated and looked back down to wet the paper again to clean up my cut. I tenderly cleaned it and felt my skin. I felt it sting and smart. That's going to leave a HUGE bruise on my face and a scar to boot...Now its going to be way easier for the mafia to identify me...great... I looked back at the mirror and froze in horror again. The creepy lady was back...over my shoulder. I looked behind me in panic...No one was there. I looked back to the mirror. I sighed in relief. Nothing, nada, Zippo, zilch. I dried my hands and my cut would scar terribly but it stopped bleeding which was a good thing. I threw away the paper and moved to slip my gloves back on. I stopped, there was now a strange black ship on it, sailing on the oceans. I quickly slipped my gloves on and turned to exit. I ran into a person.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and tried to walk around.

"A touch of destiny be about ye, Alexandra Spears. Learn to embrace yer 'eritage," I heard behind me.

I swiftly turned on my heel. The creepy woman was back and was grinning at me like the cat who caught the canary...and unfortunately that canary is me

"Why won't yall stop buggin' me? I'm just an archeologist! HELL! I bet you are a hallucination from stress or from Pops beating me," I whispered a bit panicked.

My hand flew to my cheek where the bruised skin was making it self know to the world. Everyone around here knew how bad my parents were but because they owe them practically all of their money to them, they had to keep quiet or have an "accident".

"You know what? This is prolly some elaborate hoax! That's it! I'll just go and..." I said excited at first but I trailed off, There was no one there...

"Creeeeepppppppyyyyy!" I mumbled nervously and left the restroom.

I walked back to our booth and sat next to Joe. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked worriedly at me.

"Hey guys, lets go on another archeology dig, just us. Yall up for it?" I asked out of good will...and to calm down...

"Why not? You keep going on about how great it is, I might as well go and experience it myself," Joe said jokingly but serious at the same time.

"Sure, but won't Mary and E get mad?" Shaun asked.

"Nope, They know I constantly go out on expeditions. A word of warning this is very dangerous. I know Joe can handle it but I'll understand if you want out," I warned.

He shrugged and responded, "I'm an old biker, Alex. I'm fine with a little of excitement."

I smiled broadly.

"Excellent! I'll take care of the expenses and gear. Joe will take care of weaponry. This will only take a few hours so do you mind if we go to my house for a while?" I asked.

He shrugged and nodded. I got up and paid for our food and we exited. I put my sunglasses back on and got on my bike. Joe kissed me gently before mounting on my other bike with Shaun. I started up my ignition again and floored it once more. I flew off like a shot. I swiftly forgot the restaurant incident and the ringing in my ears was ignored. My eyes were a light blue full of content and freedom. For about thirty more minutes we rode in silence to my "home". We reached my house and this time only Elen and Jeeves ran out to greet us.

"Miss! Your mother has just returned home and demands to see you and threatened to kill a maid! Your father was yelling for you as well!" Jeeves yelled over the roar of my engine.

"Alex! Your room had been broken into. Funny thing is that they didn't take anything but left a whole bunch of junk around your room and a sack on your bed," Elen told me

"Tell 'mother' that unless she stops drinking she won't see me. PERIOD. Tell 'father' I'm disinclined to acquiesce his request. Oh, and Jeeves I want you to get three plane tickets to somewhere random. We are going out to do some extreme archeology," I said to answer some questions and to give out orders.

I paused...then realized something...

"Wait, Elen, did you say someone BROKE into MY room?" I said in alarm.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, and left big bag on your bet for some reason we couldn't open, nor could we move it."

I popped the hidden place under my seat open and grabbed my hat and rammed it on and slipped my bag over my side. I quickly armed myself of the guns from my bag and jammed them into my holsters. I saw Jeeves running back and wheel our bikes away to the side. I broke out into a dead sprint into the house. Shaun was behind me while Joe was beside me, pulling out a hunting rifle and handing it to Shaun. We make it up the stairs. I stopped abruptly. I put a finger to my lips and pulled out two guns. Joe pulled out his German Walther 99. I loaded my pistol and the two men behind me primed their guns as well. I quietly stalked to my room. I reached my door. My lock was blown clean off. A black powder substance coated my door. I used one finger to wipe some off. I sniffed it. Gunpowder. I grimaced. I motioned everyone to back up. Elen was there holding a 12 gauge shotgun and Jeeves was holding a mace can. I placed my finger to my lips. They nodded. I backed up and kicked the door open...

My room looked chaotic. All of my books were flung open to very random pages, my walls were covered in bullet holes that spelt out 'Pirate', my floor was covered in sea shells and sand, and on my bed was the dreaded bag. The smells of the sea barraged me once more. A strange feeling erupted within me and I flinched. I quickly put my guns in their holsters. I touched the bag, my eyes a wary silver. The bag reopened to the strange cutlass, pistol, and clothing. There was now another letter in it and the creepy chest was gone. The letter had the emblem of a sparrow flying over 7 waves of oceans over a setting/rising sun. I opened it

"Lass, You can't run forever. T'would be best for you to start embracing your heritage, Also, we have the chest so don't worry about that," the letter stated coldly.

The letter fell out of my fingers in shock. I quickly regained my composure.

"Jeeves, sorry but change of plans. Get us 5 tickets to ANYWHERE, I don't care where the hell it is but get us out of here! I want all of us loaded with weapons and a suitcase. Elen, go get the money. Jeeves, The bikes and remove this bag!" I commanded and my tone made it clear that even if they argued it wouldn't help what. so. ever.

They all scurried away, Following my orders. I swiftly picked up some of the books. I looked at some of the titles. Some of the books weren't even mine! My eyebrows shot up fast.

"The Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow? The Pirata Codex? What the hell? These aren't mine! All of my Books are at the University and I'm sure that I never bought a book about pirates! All of my books aren't even closely related to pirates!" I told Shaun.

Joe nodded, "Yup, I should know. She dragged me everywhere on our first date so we could get some old manuscript about the Ark of the Covenant."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the memory.

"Well, who ever did this is trying hard to grab your attention," Shaun said, his rifle out and ready to shoot at anyone he perceived as a threat.

I nodded. I heard shuffling behind me and I swiftly pulled my guns out and pointed them in front of me while I turned on my heel. It was Pops...

"Alexandra Spears! What is the meaning of this!" he roared drunkenly at me.

I placed my guns back in their holsters. Joe mirrored my movements and Shaun lowered the rifle. My eyes grew dark gray with very broad stripes of red. Shaun scowled at Pops, his old biker experiences making him more dangerous than what he regularity looks. Joe was growling feral-like again. My old man didn't catch the hint.

"BITCH! HO! SLUT! WHORE" (Etc...yall get the picture... lets just say he cussed me out worse than a dog) He yelled at me.

I closed my eyes. The ringing was back. I could almost hear the words, it was so clear. I opened my eyes and caught his hand inches before it hit me. My eyes were practically scarlet.

"My apologize, 'father', that I didn't end up like the puppets my sisters ended up becoming. My Apologizes, 'father' that I don't have a rich boyfriend. MY _**APOLIGIZES**__**,**_ 'Father' that I grew up independent and strong, NOT because of you or 'mom'. For eighteen YEARS you made my life a living HELL! The constant Beatings and slaps! For the past 5 years I worked as a professor and as an archeologist, for 5 years you tried to force me to quit the one thing I found joy and happiness in. So Guess what, 'FATHER' seeing as my other six sisters are taking mighty fine 'CARE' of you and 'mother', you won't see me ever again! I'm leaving permanently and I'll get some random butler to tell you after you sober up!" I growled in a very deep country burr, letting go of his hand out of my tight grip.

My Da stood there in shock. There was a huge applause outside the door. All of the old maids and butlers stood there, some crying, some cheering. I quickly strapped on my spare guns. I looked over at Joe. He was staring at me in great pride. My eyes turned slightly purple. I rammed my hat back on and slung my satchel over my shoulder. Shaun offered me back the rifle.

"Keep it, Trust me you are going to need it," I whispered to him.

He nodded. I pushed passed my shell shocked 'Father' and made my way to the foyer. Jeeves was all ready in his old training clothes and Elen looked like she used to. A US sniper.

"I took the liberty and turned in our resignation letters, lets go," Jeeves muttered.

I nodded and exited out of the front door. The feeling that a burden has been lifted filled my very being. My Harley was on the parking lot with 4 of my other bikes. I started mine back up. I placed my hat and satchel back inside my compartment. I got up on my bike. They all got on the others. I started mine up.

"Well, Shaun, now ya know why I hate this place," I said through gritted teeth.

Shaun nodded and I floored it again and drove off to the air port. I rode up front, Shaun and Joey rode behind me and Jeeves and Elen rode at the very back. We made it to the Airport around 5:00 PM. I dismounted, grabbed my hat and satchel, and paid one of the airport service men to ship our bikes ASAP to our destination. My eyes were still gray but no red streaks tinted my eyes.

"Lets go, here are the tickets," Jeeves said, handing us our tickets.

It was to a place called Port Royal, somewhere south of Jamaica.

"Sorry, Only Tickets I could get split second. Everyone else was booked," Jeeves said sheepishly.

I shrugged. We went to the terminal. Within 3 minuets we boarded the plane. I tipped my forward and sat down on my seat with Joe next to me. I took a nap the rest of the trip.

(Jack's POV)

Jack looked across the long isle to the sleeping figure. Jack, Teague, and Barbossa had stalked Alex from the time she left. Alex's face held a long cut from where her father punched her. Jack growled quietly from his seat. He almost shot her father when he was hidden in her room. Even though he was beat every now and then, his father never took it to that extent.

His eyes darkened even more as he saw the big man next to her kiss her gently. A strange feeling flooded Jack Sparrow that he never felt before. The big man whispered something in her ear. She raised an eyebrow, Her mouth quirking up slightly in amusement. Jack felt his heart flip again. She was laughing quietly, her voice enchanting like a siren's song.

Teague glanced at him, amused. Jack continued to glare at him.

"So when do we confront her?" Barbossa grumbled a little, his monkey had to ride as cargo...

"When we land," Teague replied amused

Jack nodded and said, "Gibbs will be waiting for us."

Barbossa nodded and fell asleep. Teague rolled his eyes. Jack took a nap as well, dreaming of his proper time with Alex in proper pirate clothing, sailing next to him across the 7 seas.

(Alex's POV)

I woke up from my nap about three hours later. I yawned tired and my face ached a bunch! I tenderly touched my face. I felt the dull ache of a deep cut on my face. Joe leaned over and kissed my gently, like when we were little teenagers hiding from the fancy parties.

"I love you, don't worry we'll get through this," Joe whispered to me.

I lifted an eyebrow, my mouth quirking up into a smirk of amusement, My eyes changing to a deep lavender color.

"Sounds like someone is getting worried," Elen sang softly behind us.

Jeeves just laughed quietly. Shaun chuckled quietly as well. Joe blushed and lightly pushed Elen playfully. I tried hard to hold back my laughter but it bubbled up and I laughed long and quietly. My eye color changing to a bright playful blue. I looked over out the window and saw the open seas. A sense of longing hit me like a bullet train when I looked at the rolling sea. Then the sea had a dark shadow underneath it. Then, without warning a ship leaped out of the water, it was a horrifying thing. It was ragged and the man at the wheel was the monstrosity of a man from my dream on the plane. I froze in horror as he seemed to glare straight at me. I moved quickly and closed the window with a snap. I took a deep breath to calm down. I faked a smile and walked to the restroom. I stripped my gloves off again and washed my face. I glanced at my wrist again. Now, the tattoo had a strange phoenix that seemed to flow gracefully over my hand. I quickly pulled my gloves back on. I exited the room and went back to my seat. The stewardess was announcing that we will land in about 10 minuets. I re-buckled my seatbelt and looked at Joe, he looked very antsy.

"Something wrong, Joe?" I whispered poking him playfully.

He tickled me back. I laughed and slapped his hand away gently and he gave me his trademark grin. My own mouth quirked upward.

"What do we do when we get there?" Shaun asked just as I felt the plane descending.

"Well...I did promise you an archeology dig but, I highly doubt we will find anything here...I guess we can all take a vacation. Personally, I know Elen and Joe here wants to go to the nearest gun range. So I guess that will be our first stop. Then we wing it from there, We will stay for about a week, then we do some REAL archeology, yall cool with that?" I asked everyone.

They all perked up and Joe and Elen smiled competitively.

"And here we go again," sighed Jeeves exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

"If I win, I take Alex on a Girl's night out, JUST the two of us," Elen said as the gentle bump of the floor told us we landed.

"And if **I** win, I take Alex on a date, JUST the two of us," Joe said as we all unbuckled our seatbelts.

"You know what, I think I'll join in too. If I win, I go on a date with Alex...Just the two of us," Shaun said mischievously.

I rolled my eyes skyward and laughed loudly and good naturedly. We all exited the plane onto the airport laughing. I asked the lady up front if there was a gun range around here.

"Closest one is near the old fort next to the old manor round here," the lady responded.

I nodded my thanks and went to go pick up our bikes. The airport was quite small and quite homey. I claimed my bike at the pick up and rolled it out, the others also retrieving the other four bikes. Then I realized...I had no idea where the hell this fort was! I spotted an old man with very impressive sideburns, looking wise, outside.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me where I can find the fort round here?" I asked as I mounted my baby.

"Ya can't miss it! Its past the first stoplight on the left near the ole mansion," the old man responded in a queer accent.

I touched the brim of my hat in thanks and floored it.

"Thank you! have a nice day!" I yelled as I drove off to the impressive stone structure.

The roads weren't concrete so it was slightly uncomfortable as the drive went on. We arrived at the huge structure at around 20 minutes later. We all parked and locked the tires just in case. We walked the rest of the way and found an open field and next to the field was the big foreboding building next to it. I walked to the building and entered. I smelt gun smoke and saw the separate stalls set up with cut outs of men with targets labeled in several different kill areas. Joe went to rent the separate stalls and several of the field targets. Joe went to a random stall and took out his gun and took his stance. Elen, Shaun and I took different stalls. I put my specially headphones to keep my ears from going deaf and pulled out my hunting glasses out and switched out my sunglasses for them. I pulled out two pistols and took my stance. Elen, Shaun, and Joe all took their guns out and took their stances as well.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Jeeves yelled.

I rotated between my left pistol to right pistol constantly hitting dead center at a fast pace.

'TIME!" Jeeves yelled.

I set my guns back in their holsters, pulled off my headphones, and took the hunting glasses off. I walked up to my target to survey my handy work. I had several head shots and the rest were dead center heart shots. I looked over at Joe's, his were all dead center heart shots, Elen's were all head shots, Shaun's were scattered all over the chest...all of them kill shots...

"Err...Who won?" Joe asked confused.

I felt the cold steel of a barrel behind my head and an audible CLICK!

"We do, mate," the strange slurred cockney voice said.

Several audible clicks told me they were pointed at my friends. I slowly, so not to gain attention, moved my hands back to their holsters.

"Oh no, ye don't," another familiar cockney accent said.

Teague once again ripped my coat open and disarmed me of everything, except my hunting knife which was in my boot, and placed the on the ground. My eyes darkened again to a very stormy gray with angry red tinges.

"Now, luv, ye aren't going to run again, aye?" Jack said in my ear.

I scowled, my eyes turning a faint red. I looked over at the corner where my friends were, the two men with guns pointed it all four of them. They stood there with their hands in surrender.

I locked eyes with Joe and mouthed discreetly, "I LOVE YOU. Get the Hell out of here with everyone else! DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME. evac emergency plan no.28 ."

Understanding flooded his eyes. He nodded slightly, his face depressed. No one indicated that they saw our little exchange. I grimaced. Then, without warning, I was slung over someone's shoulder.

"We be taking yer lady now, don't expect to see her, ta!" Jack said as he shifted me on his shoulder. then I felt my hands being shackled again...this time behind me and my gloves were pulled off.

"Let me go!" I growled as I tried to get free.

I was ignored. Then I felt Jack running in a strange motion. I squirmed to get him to let go. No go. He shifted his grasp so my legs were pressed down. I growl, frustrated.

"Sorry luv, but we have no choice," he told me.

I replied back with a few choice words that would wither a jail bird's ears.

"Now, luv, lets be civil..."he said while running past some docks.

Another strand of profanities exiting my mouth as I gave him the death glare, even though he couldn't see me.

"I like this one, she is going to fit in fine, even better than Elizabeth even," the Barbossa chap said cheerfully.

I scowled and I was placed in a small rowboat. I swiftly tried to get up but was pulled down by...the old man from the airport?

Teague sat across from me at the front while Barbossa and Jack were rowing like mad. The sea seemed to have helped because the little boat was practically flying over the waves. Teague glared at me, daring me to run. I looked over my shoulder, we were well out of swimming range for me to get back. I growled, frustrated.

"Sorry lass," the kind old man told me gently.

I soften my glare slightly, My gaze still piercing but less deadly. I looked out to the sea. My lips pursed and my eyes very dark and stormy. The men tried to talk to me. I glared at them icily, my eyes very dark and the red tinge was really apparent. I kept my silence while thinking hard about escaping somehow. The waves battering me, making me a very wet, irritable person.

"Ye know, it wouldn't be smart for ye to run again," Jack said, trying to break the ice.

I snorted and replied sarcastically, "Yes, like I can simply walk out of this tiny boat and swim back to land in fucking HANDCUFFS, right."

I rolled my eyes and stared out, back to the sea. I spotted a black dot on the horizon...wait! three black dots! The black dots steadily grew bigger...they were HUGE galleons, One looking so dark brown it was almost black and the other two were normal...well...as normal you get for a 17th century ship. I was lifted over another shoulder again and I felt someone climb up. I was dumped unceremoniously on the deck. The swaying of the ship was enjoyable and soothing, the breeze was gentle and friendly. My clothing was soaked and clinging to me and my biker coat didn't help much. I was grabbed under my arms and dragged to a room and the bag was tossed in. There was no windows, a single bed and a desk. I felt someone unshackled me and the handcuffs fell off. I rubbed my wrists a little, the cold iron chafed my skin slightly. I glared at the 4 men.

"Anyone care to tell me why the HELL you guys KIDNAPPED me? I'm a simple archeologist so anyone care to tell me?" I said bluntly.

"Ask Calypso after ye changed, simple ye aren't, luv. Go change, ye will catch a cold if ye stay in that," Jack told me.

I sneezed violently.

"Change into what?" I said in between sneezes, my eyes watering slightly.

Teague handed me the bag and everyone respectfully left me alone. I sat on the bed and took in a shaky sigh. I felt even more cold now. I sneezed again.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to change," I said quietly.

I quietly opened the bag and pulled out the strange clothing. I quietly stripped. I swiftly pulled on the baggy pants and tenderly pulled the pants. My legs had burn marks and scars from my mother. The pants were very comfortable and didn't rub against the burns to badly. I tenderly rubbed my back, my fingers meeting the deep scars. I sighed deeply. I grabbed the white shirt and pulled it on. The sleeves were short and they showed the scars from my beatings and showed my brand. I grimaced slightly and pulled on the vest and it covered some of the more brutal scars. I tied the sash on my waist to keep my very loose pants up. I belted one of the belts over the sash to be extra sure that it would stay up. I pulled off my soggy combat boots carefully, my switchblade/hunting knife was still in there. I gently took my knife out . I placed the knife on the bed. I pulled out the dark black boots and slipped them on. They felt comfortable they folded from the top to my ankles. I pulled out the last article of clothing and pulled out the long black over coat. I slipped it on and it completely hid my scars. I pulled out the sword and slid it in the belt and placed the gun in my sash. I saw a mirror on my desk. I looked at it swiftly, I still had my fedora on. I took it off and inspected myself. The scar beneath my eye looked nasty. I set the mirror down and felt the ship randomly pitch. I stumbled a little but caught my self. The swaying was very violent. Then it stopped randomly. I quietly opened the door. Now, on deck was a BUNCH of people and a single woman on deck. They looked dazed and dressed strangely...but then again I was dressed weirdly as well. I hesitated slightly before walking out warily

"Well, besides kidnapping me, they haven't harmed me yet...I just need to keep my guard up," I muttered to my self.

A tower of water randomly sprouts up and lands 5 feet from me.

"Oh SHIT!" I whispered, my face loosing color.

"Show off," Jack slurred.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, Jack was rolling his eyes in exasperation Everyone also shook their heads like they have been though this a million times. Teague and Barbossa just rolled their eyes. I looked confused.

I looked in front of me and just about jumped out of my skin. Creepy lady was back! She glared at the men and looked at me, patronizing me.

"I see de clothes I get ye fit well, yes?" She asked.

I nodded, confused. She nodded and turned to the crew.

"I de one to tell ye dat I sent ye back in time to destroy him heart of Davy Jones," She said in her curious accent.

Everyone looked slightly happier but at the same time very grim. Then Creepy Lady looked at me in exasperation.

"Child, I be Calypso, not dis creepy lady ye keep repeating over and over again in yer head, child," she said irritable

Then as randomly as she appeared she disappeared. A hand clamped itself down on my shoulder. My eyes darkened, my temper re-firing up.

"So anyone care to explain What the HELL is going on? Because she was a clear as mud," I growled, shrugging the hand off my shoulder.

"Go to the captain's cabin and we will explain," Jack said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Over there, next to the cabin you exited," Jack said Flirtiously

I glared at him and walked in the direction he indicated, stumbling a few times by the waves but each time I caught myself from falling on my face. I walked up to the doors of the cabin and entered, sitting down in a chair. This is going to be interesting...


	3. Jobs

_**Hiyo! Alasai here! Love the people reading this :3 yall are awesome! keep supporting me thanks yall :3****  
><strong>** Jobs**_

(Jack's POV)

'What language! I sear, If any of the girls from this period would FAINT at her language!' Jack thought, his old self slowly coming back.

'She is going to be a challenge to win over...I like challenges.' Jack thought, grinning, watching her walk like an experienced sea dog, her hips rolling in very seductive manner, the clothing Calypso supplied making her look daunting, enchanting, and mysterious. The pants hugged her figure better than her cargo pants and the vest and shirt hugged her chest, emphasizing her "gifts". The coat gave her an air of elegance yet of authority and strength. Her strange eyes were a joy to look at, changing with every mood she had and the scar under her eye marked her as a person with a spitfire personality and her hair was as dark as night. She looked deadly but downright gorgeous in Jack's view. He saw her hesitate and look out to the sea in a very longing manner and entered the indicated cabin.

"She has the sailor's calling," Gibbs said as he watched Jack for some reaction.

"Aye, and a temper to match her beauty," Teague said, also watching his son.

"Aye, what a pirate she will be," Barbossa said wistfully.

"And WHAT makes ye think that she WANTS to be?" Ana-Maria asked skeptically.

"We will have to convince her, we have to. Jones is back and I am willing to bet Gibb's life that Beckett is back as well. Our only hope is that she helps us fighting against them," Teague said, staring at the sea with world weary eyes.

"Lets go," Gibbs said sourly and muttered about women and bad luck.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Jack shrugged and walked to his cabin in his strange sauntering walk.

(Alex's POV)

I looked around the strange cabin. It had artifacts from all around the world and strange bright shiny things. My fingers twitched slightly, itching to inspect a few. I took my coat off instead and rubbed some of my scars. I heard the door open and I quickly slipped back into my coat. I laced my fingers together, my irritation growing leaps and bounds at the people who stole me away from my boyfriend. Teague, Barbossa, Jack, strange old sideburns guy, and a strong looking black woman all entered the room.

"So am I going to get answers or am I going to sit here like a sitting duck?" I growled.

"Look at yer wrist, yer ring and yer necklace," Barbossa instructed.

I stared very confused and glanced at my hand. The creepy ring I hid under my biker gloves shone brightly, the Jolly Roger still scaring the bejesus out of me...I looked at my wrist, my frowned in confusion. Surrounding my strange tattoo of rolling waves had like a charm bracelet quality. I now had tattoos of a pair of keys, a coin, glasses, and a bunch of oddities. Finally, a phoenix was bursting out of the ocean, the strange ship gone, appeared on the outer part of my wrist. I picked up the necklace sitting on my chest warily and a song hit me like a bullet train at high speed. I jerked my hand back in alarm.

"Calypso choose ye, lass, to help us with a problem named Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett," Teague said bluntly.

"RIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHT...the man that ferries the dead and the Lord of the EITC during the year 1703? And who is this 'us'? I certainly never agreed to any of this bullshit considering the fact yall pulled me out of my own time and the fact yall pulled me away from my love?" I said skeptically at first but my voice grew bitter.

I got shocked stares. I shrugged.

"Archeologist remember, I have to know most mythology and lets not forget I'm a professor," I said simply but very icily.

Jack got up close and personal. His alcohol breath making my eyes water.

"So tell me then, great teacher, how much do you know about pirates," he asked me, staring at me intently.

"To be honest, nothin' really. I focused about teaching archeology and doing archeology in the more dangerous inland areas, that's why I am so armed...or was..." I said, uncomfortable with him so close, trailing off.

He leaned in closer and finally my temper got the better of me. His breath was really, REALLY bad!.

"Personal space!" I growled, pushing him back a little.

He stumbles back a little but got all back in my face. He scowled at me. I glowered threateningly back at him, not the smartest of ideas but it was better than sitting around, acting like a dumbass.

"What is your name lass?" Barbossa asked, his monkey coking his head.

"I told yall this. Alexandra Spears, PROFESSOR Spears," I replied back emphatically and aggravated.

Barbossa only shook his head in amusement and that Jack guy grimaced.

"God's teeth! Luv, ye are almost as bad as Bloody Captain Will "Whelp" Turner!" he said, frowning.

I crossed my legs and arms and my eyes darkened to a gray so dark it was almost black, My facial expression murderous. My accent showing my country roots. See, when I get REALLY angry my accent changes slightly...that is unless you blow my top of completely, then I sound like an old farmer.

"Oh? Care to Enlighten me?" I hissed, my strong Mississippi accent beginning to reappear after trying to hold it in for so long, my voice full of unspoken threats...

Then the strange black woman spoke. She had a beautiful caramel complexion and liquorish black hair. She looked strong and fierce.

"I like you. You got spunk. Name's Ana-Maria," she said, interrupting Jack's response.

She smirked at he and I grinned back, icily. Jack was glaring at her.

"EH HEM! Look, luv, do you know who your father is?" He asked after getting all out of my face.

My eyes hardened and my left hand instinctively rubbed my right arm that had a BUNCH of scars...

Everyone in the room caught my movement. I stood up, full of rage. I know I probably don't look intimidating but I stood up anyways.

"My father is Lamar Spears, a filthy rich bastard who enjoyed inflicting pain on anyone," I said bitterly, images of my childhood resurfacing, my father holding a whip and using it constantly, the branding on my right arm...

My anger was practically tangible, and for once, my anger was joined by everyone in the room. Everyone was scowling, but Jack was glowering.

"Lass, and did he 'inflict pain' on ye?" the old sideburns guy asked.

I hesitated slightly and said, "Yes."

"Do ye mind showing us?" Teague asked softly.

"They aren't very pretty," I warned softly.

I hesitated and took my coat off. My scars and the stupid brand was showing...the brand was a very crooked 'P'. I took off my vest and showed the more brutal scars. I hesitated again and after prompting from sideburns guy I slowly took my shirt off. Now, I was in the pants, boots, and bandages to hold my breasts up. The whip scars standing out like a sore thumb. I heard hisses of sympathy and growls of anger. Joe, God bless him, loved me and tended to my scars daily. Before him, I couldn't hold a date because of them.

Jack grabbed my right arm and looked hard at the brand.

"How did you get this?" he asked, strained.

"He read a book by a Beckett, I think the great-grandson of Cutler Beckett, and the book talked exclusively about punishments for disobedience. He was inspired to brand me after I ran away on my 15th birthday. He sent out search parties in all states. I was over in Mississippi and got caught a year later at an airport," I replied quietly, full of shame.

I picked my shirt back up and slid back into and pulled the vest back on. I slipped back into the long black overcoat. I sat back down on the chair, feeling drained and ugly.

"Well, this should make you feel better luv, your father isn't Lamar Spears and we all are branded the "P", although we were branded for piracy," Jack said as he patted my shoulder

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes turned a very hopeful shade of pink.

"Who?" I whispered in hope.

"How about this, You help us with our problem and we help you with yours? Do we have an accord?" Ana-Maria said with her hand stuck out for me to shake.

"Wait...how do I know that guy over there won't handcuff me again?" I asked warily, my eyes turning to a untrusting orange.

Everyone laughed and I took this to be a no. I shook her hand in a solid firm hand shake. I like this woman, she can be a good friend. I let go and turned to Jack.

"What do I do to earn my keep?" I asked bluntly.

Jack looked bewildered and floundered around a little and Teague asked, "What do you mean, lass?"

I looked both of them dead in the eye and replied back seriously, "Because I know the only free ride all people get is when they go home with the angels."

My eyes were a steel color, I have never shied away from hard work. Then the old sideburns guy spoke.

"Lass, I never introduced myself, I am Joshamee Gibbs. To be honest we DO have a job, but a fine lady, such as yourself, shouldn't work. I'll be even more honest, most fine ladies would gripe and complain," he said warily.

My eyes turned a bemused green, my lips twitched upward a little. I raised an eyebrow, my eyes twinkling in amusement. I showed them my very heavily callused hands.

"A very correct analysis. However, even though I was raised to be and was constantly around...how did you aptly put it? "Fine young ladies"?...but first and foremost, I am an archeologist. Some may tell you its about sitting in a library all day and doing research, but they are wrong. Its about the never ending hunt for the unknown, a race for knowledge and sometimes... its a race to save a life. So, in the end its about getting down and nitty gritty and to do whatever it takes, So you see Joshamee, I am not one to shy or...how did you put it so aptly..."gripe"?...away from work," I responded amused, I think I like this man, he can be a great friend, I sensed it.

This was met with very approving nods.

"Are ye afraid of heights?" Barbossa asked suddenly, after finding his voice.

I looked at him even more amused, my smirk was getting harder to hide, my lips were quirking some more.

"Are you joking? I've scaled mountains, gone skydiving, bungee jumped, cliff dived, climbed 100ft trees in thunderstorms, and jumped out of airplanes. I ENJOY heights," I said seriously, my eyes twinkling with held back laughter.

"Well! then ye can be our look out, welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl," Jack said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You know, I can't go to work if you are holding me and unless you don't want to keep your masculine parts, I suggest you let go now," I said irritated, my eyes turning back to a light gray.

Jack quickly lets go. Everyone chuckles at Jack's disappointed/pained face. I rolled my eyes, time to set this guy straight.

"Look, Sparrow, I ain't your type and I'm sure as hell I ain't no white trash ho and I know your type, womanizer. You keep your distance and I'll keep mine and before you know it I'll be gone," I said pointedly and opened the cabin doors...A whole friggin' CROWD of dirty unwashed men tumbled in.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help it any longer. I busted into gales of laughter, my eyes turning bright emerald green. The entire crew, plus the captains joined in. I offered a hand to help some up. A young man around my age took it. He looked kind of cute. He was around 5'4 with light dusty brown hair and friendly brown eyes, with a farmer's tan. He reminded me of a person I worked with long ago...

"A...A...Alex?" the poor thing stuttered.

I looked hard at him...then it hit me!

"Well I'll be! Its Henry Jones Jr. the third! Sugah, How is Indy? How did you get here?" I exclaimed my eyes a joyous blue.

I looked around at the shocked stares. Jack stared jealously at him. I grabbed Henry and hugged him tightly. I stepped out on deck with him next to me. I let go and turned to the crews. The captains, Ana-Maria, and Joshamee were still in the cabin.

"So tell me, what do I do as a look out?" I asked questioning.

"You sit in the crow's nest and look out for passing ships and you yell if you see one," a tall lanky person said with a wooden eyeball.

I smiled my thanks, I'd rather NOT get thrown overboard, so being friendly with the crew is a good idea.

I made my way to the said structure and took a good look at it. It was an impressive 150 ft in the air. The only thing to use to climb up was...the...rigging. I was handed a spyglass. I tucked it in my satchel and climbed gracefully to the top using the...rigging...within five minuets I was standing at the very top, very impressed with the sights. I pulled out the spyglass and surveyed around with a sharp eye. I spotted the five people I was talking to exit the cabin. My eyes turned a piercing blue, for some strange odd reason I felt at ease and comfortable round here, the swaying of the sea felt relaxing. I spotted Barbossa's hat as he swung over to one of the other ships to the left and I spotted Teague's hat as he swung over to his ship over to the right...Great...I'm stuck with the womanizer. I rolled my eyes. I smiled as the wind tussled my long black hair. I scanned the deck and spotted Ana-Maria talking to Joshamee. I saw Henry working some ropes in complicated knots. I smiled at my nephew twice removed. I looked over back at Ana-Maria, she spotted me and climbed up.

"Hello, Ana-Maria," I greeted serenely.

"Just call me Ana, lass, what do I call you?" she asked.

"Call me Alex, I let my friends call me Alex. I need a friend here would you mind being mine?" I asked Ana as I gazed out to the sea.

"Sure lass, Everyone needs a friend, especially you seeing how that bastard beat ya," Ana replied back.

My eyes turned a light shade of brown in sorrow.

"Hey Ana, Imma be honest with ya. This is just a friend-to-friend thing so just between us. I'm feeling kind of lost. Why am I even here? What cal lil ole me do? I'm just a girl who was beaten inches of my life, the whole reason I became an archeologist was to be free from all of that shit, granted, I've been placed in dangerous situations, threatened, and almost killed on several of my archeology trips but that's not the point. Just... Why me?" I asked depressed, looking over to the choppy seas.

"Alex, I can't answer your questions but here ye can start anew. Remember, your real father is here in this time," she told me, patting my back.

I smile sadly at her and said, "Ya know, if you want, I can tell you some stories about some of my archeology expeditions in exchange for a shared cabin."

She grinned and replied, "Why not, sure."

"Care to keep me company?" I offered.

'Fine, but just for today, tomorrow you are on your own," She said playfully.

We talked about her life. She was a run away slave and she talked about Jack who stole her ship a long time ago...and who STILL owes her a ship for over 2,000 years. She talked of a William Turner and a Elizabeth Swann. She told me humorous stories and even sang me a few sea shanties. I roared with laughter but kept a sharp eye on the ocean around us. The sun was setting and the sky looked very ominous.

"You and me should go grab something to eat before Jack eats it all," Ana told me.

I chuckled slightly, my stomach telling me it hadn't eaten in two days. I swiftly climbed down and gracefully landed on my feet. Ana landed beside me...less smoothly. She grabbed my arm and steered me below decks. I laughed and followed her. She dragged me to a big room that had the entire crew down below. Huge tables were set out and the crew was eating. I winced, there was no manners showing. A huge pot of soup, and a pile of bowls was on one of the tables. Ana ladled me a very generous serving...

"If you work with pirates, the least we could is feed ya, aye?" she said as she herded me to my seat.

She sat next to me, yelling with the rambunctious crew and yelling crude jokes with them. I spotted Henry walk in and he grabbed a bowl and ladled himself some and sat next to me. He ate heartily and yelled with the crews. I laughed quietly and continued eating. Ana handed me a mug. I peered in it...

"Ana, what is this?" I asked confused at the amber color liquid.

"Rum! luv, surely ye had rum before!" Jack exclaimed behind me, making me jump a little.

"Wow, this guy can not take a hint," I told the crew, they all laughed, even Henry snorted a little into his soup.

I turned to face Jack.

"And to answer your question no, never had it or any alcoholic drink in general, the drink never appealed to me after mom started to drink and beating everything in sight," I told him.

Everyone stared at me in horror, even Ana and Henry stood their in shock.

"Alex, How old ARE you?" Joshamee asked.

"28," I replied back, "why?"

"Because when we were in the future...er... your time, most people your age would indulge," Joshamee said shocked.

I shrugged in indifference.

"Personally, I never cared about that stuff, I focused on singing and music to keep me from going crazy," I replied back, turning to face Gibbs.

"No pirate worth their salt won't drink...and since your with us you're a pirate so DRINK!" Ana urged, the rest of the crew urged as well.

I rolled my eyes and drank some. It burned a little but it was a pleasant burn and the taste was rich. Everyone cheered and resumed their meals. I turned back to my soup. Ana caught me and gestured for me to drink the rest. I drank it all swiftly and Ana tried to get me to go binge drinking. I laughed good heartedly and declined. I continued to eat my soup which suspiciously looked like Ana refilled my bowl. I looked around again, some of the men were rip roaring drunk and Henry was being teased on refusing to drink. I chuckled, forgetting about Jack for a second.

"So, luv can you sing? Care to serenade us?" Jack asked out loud, his voice carrying throughout the room.

"You bet she can sing! She is the most amazing singer possible!" Henry said, his voice proud.

The crew begged for a song, even Ana was pleading.

"Come on Alex! I sang you a few songs, you might as well return the favor!" Ana begged.

I rolled my eyes skyward and cleared my throat. A mischievous smile lit my face up. I was handed a guitar.

"Oh all right!" I said laughing.

I leaned over to Henry.

"You still remember how to play 'Cheater, Cheater' by Joey and Rory on the guitar like the old days?" I asked him, handing the guitar over.

"How can I forget? That was the first songs I learned how to play," Henry said with a smirk, strumming the guitar in a G major chord.

I stood up and tapped my foot for rhythm for both of us. I cleared my throat again and Henry started up the complicated intro. I belted out 'Cheater, Cheater' with a vengeance.

"Cheater, Cheater where'd you meet her

down at Ernie's Bar?

Did She smile your way,

flip her hair and say just how cute your dimples are?"

I pranced around, flipping my hair flirtatiously and smirked at all of the cat calls and whistles.

"When she used that line, 'Your place or mine'

did you think I wouldn't know?

Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you

meet that low down, white trash ho."

I said dancing around random people, Shaking my hips seductively.

"Well, I'm not one to judge someone

that I ain't ever met!

But to lay your hands on a married man

is bout as low as a gal get!

Well I wish her well as she rots in HELL

and you can tell her

I said so!

Tell me cheater, cheater where'd

you meet that low down, white trash ho!"

I sang, while circling Jack and twisting my hips seductively. I grabbed his collar and got so close my lips were barely millimeters away from his and pushed him away.

"Loser, Loser hope you lover her

'cuz your stuck with her now!"

I sang and turned my back to Jack and flipped my and, rejecting him.

"Move your sorry butt

and load up all of your stuff and

get the HELL out of my house!

But I just wish you'd tell me this

one thing before you go!

Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet

that low down, white trash ho!"

I sang and motioned a thumb over my shoulder and pranced around some more. Jack's eyes followed me hungrily

"Well I ain't one to judge someone

that I ain't ever met!

But to lay your hands on a married man

is bout as low as a gal get!

Well I wish her well as she rots in HELL

and you can tell her

I said so!

Tell me cheater, cheater where'd

you meet that low down up town, slept with every guy around,

Pressed on eye lash no good white trash HO!"

I ended the song and sat down and patted Henry on the back.

We got a HUGE cheer and applause. Ana patted me on the back and praised me.

"Look at Jack," She whispered to me, chuckling.

I laughed and looked behind me at Sparrow. He was gaping like a fish, his arms out, and a hungry expression on his face.

My eyes were a very emerald green. I finished the soup and exited the room. The crew decided that as a reward they wanted to get me to drink more. I laughed, highly amused. I leaned against the rail and watched the waves. I closed my eyes and felt at ease. I opened them and thought of Joe. Sorrow fills me up. My eyes turning a light brown in depression. tears gently slid down my face. They fell into my open scar and stung.

"You know, luv, ye are a brilliant singer and an excellent actor, ye hide your feelings pretty well," a very slurred voice said to me beside me.

"Sparrow, leave me alone," I said softly, not looking at him.

I stood up straight and walked to the other side of the ship and leaned against the rail. I heard Sparrow walk over. I stood still and silent like a sentry.

"Luv, whether you like it or not we can't go back now," He said.

"Sparrow, just leave me alone, I'm just tired," I said with a world weary tone.

"My bed is always welcome, luv," he said, implying some adult...activities.

"HELL NO! I'm bunkin with Ana. Sides I've already said this Sparrow, I ain't your type. I'll repeat this again, you keep your distance and I'll keep mine," I replied back my eyes going back to a greenish, bluish, grayish mixture.

I looked at him, my tears no longer flowing.

"Don't worry, Luv, you can't resists me charms for long," he said cheekily, flashing me a gold and white smile.

I snorted and said, "Yeah, right."

Then Ana exits to the deck. I walked towards her.

"Sparrow, I'm already dating and trust me, I'm NOT interested in you. A word of advice, Don't play with fire...because sooner or later you will be burned," I said in his direction.

I yawned, tired. Ana laughed and dragged me to her cabin. There was two hammocks in the homey cabin. I smiled tiredly and sat down in one. I told Ana of a story when I was commissioned by the President to go get a special artifact back for him from a certain black market person who stole it from the Oval office. I was sitting on the floor, Indian styled, my hands flying around, illustrating most of it, and my voice rose with pitch and volume. I told how Joe and I got caught by the Mafia and we were pretty close to being killed. She gasped at all the right moments and laughed at certain areas. She roared with laughter when I told her when we were in Wal-Mart and we were spotted. Joe had thought the doors were automatic and sprinted for it...needless to say, he had some VERY interesting bruises on his face the next day. I ended within 2 hours, both of us was yawing and I was fighting to stay awake. I climbed back into the hammock and fell asleep with the comforting feeling of swaying.


	4. Storm Weather and Combat

_**Ello! For those who noticed Alex's name starts out as Spears, it changes later in the story :3 keep reading to find out :3 Enjoy :3 Also if Jack and a few of the characters look OC srry I am still not to used to writing Fan Fic also new chars! and btw I know this is totally not the right time period for this but i thought i would make things interesting :3****  
><strong>** Storm Weather**_

The next morning I felt someone poke me...hard.

"Mary, if you keep poking me you won't have a finger for very long," I growled, my eyes still shut.

"Alex, WAKE UP! We got caught in a storm!" Ana yelled in my ear.

My eyes flew open in alarm. I literally flipped out of bed. I stumbled to my feet and pulled my boots on. I slid my switchblade back in my boot. Ana grabbed the hat from the sack and plopped it on my head. I threw my coat on and barreled out the door, fully dressed and armed. The ship was rocking precariously and I saw people frantically working. Rain was pelting everyone and within two seconds I was drenched.

"Ana, what do you need me to do?" I yelled over the constant boom of thunder.

"QUICK! Help Cotton at the helm! Jack is too busy trying to help the crew keep the mast up," Ana yelled as she raced to help out with the sails.

I ran, skidded, and slid to the wheel. Cotton was thrown off the wheel and the wheel spun psychotically. I planted my feet firmly to the deck as hard as possible and desperately grabbed the wheel. The wheel's spokes thumbed against my fingers. I growled and caught the wheel, the wind buffers me, fighting me. The wheel fighting hard with me. The wheel has very heavy and was fighting hard with me, trying to toss me to the side like poor ole Cotton. Strange images of a strange tall man with my eyes teaching me to steer a ship. I shook my head to clear it. Now was not the time to be thinking of strange things! I looked back at Cotton, He tried constantly to get up but his leg was twisted at an awkward angle.

"Keep fighting," I yelled at Cotton.

He nodded at me, serious, his bird fled apparently, so obviously he couldn't reply back. I turned my attention back to the wheel. My arms were starting to ache. I looked up at Ana, she was fighting as well, The sails were flapping uncontrollably. I glanced at a Sparrow and his crew as he struggled with the ropes. They succeeded it keeping the mast up but somehow the cannons got loose and they were struggling again to put them back. I looked up at the clouds. They were lightening up and the rain softened slightly and the wind no longer fought as hard with me. The boom of thunder was steadily dying out. My face stung slightly from the sea spray hitting my cut on my face, my arms were exhausted, my legs ached, and the rest of my body was screaming F U! I was beyond wet, I was sopping! I continue to hold tightly to the wheel, it continued to fight hard. I held tighter but my grip felt wrong.

"Alex, you are holding her wrong," a strange echoing, haunting voice said.

Ghostly, transparent fingers rearranged my hands on the wheel and lingered for a few seconds then faded. I looked back at Cotton, he took one look at me and fell into a dead faint. I rolled my eyes but stared confused at my hands. I looked back up at the sky. The storm had ended and a light drizzle fell now. The wheel no longer fighting hard with me. I looked back towards Ana and she was yelling something at me.

"ALEX! MOVE!" Ana screamed.

I instinctively moved but I was a few seconds off. I felt a heavy weight hit the side of my head and my vision was slowing blacking out.

"Oh shit!" I muttered as my eyes rolled back into my skull.

(Jack's POV)

Jack Sparrow saw the rope swing towards her and yelled out in warning.

"MOVE!" he yelled, everyone echoing him.

She moved but was off by a few seconds. The end of the rope hit the side of her head, her eyes rolling back into her skull and she slumped over the wheel. Jack raced up the stairs to the helm, Ana and Gibbs raced with him. Jack knelt next to her. She was still holding on firmly in her unconscious state. Ana and Marty grabbed Cotton and dragged him to the medicine cabin. Gibbs gently pried Alex's hands off the wheel from her death grip and Jack picked her up bridal style. Gibbs took over steering and grunted at the effort it took to keep her straight.

"Jack, move her to me cabin!" Ana yelled at him after placing Cotton in the medicine cabin along with his blasted bird.

He ignored Ana and walked to his cabin with the girl lying loosely in his arms.

"Get some rum, some water, and some strips of cloth," Jack ordered sternly.

The crew scurried around to do as he ordered. He carried her gently to a chair and started up a small fire in his fireplace. He took her hat off and placed it on her lap. He heard knocks on his door and opened it. His father, Barbossa, and Ana-Maria stood outside. Barbossa was holding the rum, Ana-Maria had the cloths and water, and his father was holding a vial of smelling salts.

"Lets clean the cut, its reopened. Lets get her back on her feet," Jack said quietly and tenderly.

Jack grabbed the cloth and rum and wetted the cloth with rum, he gently tapped her face to sterilize the cut and grabbed the water to wash her face. Teague opens the vial and the stench of smelling salts floods Jack's nose. Teague places the vial under her nose. She sneezed violently and her eyes flew open. Jack felt his heart flip again and another strange emotion fills him again...

(Alex's POV)

I sneezed and my eyes flew open, my eyes felt unfocused. The disgusting smell flooding my nose. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the nasty smell. My head was hounding and my eyes still had issues focusing, my eyes turned a mixture of the colors, marking my confusion and pain.

"Uhhhhhhhh...what?...I don't feel to good...I feel like someone did a Louisville slugger to my head," I groaned.

Ana punched my arm and looked aggravated.

"I didn't deserve that," I said irritably.

"That's for making me worry for a friend," She told me, hugging me tightly.

"Look, lass, ye were hit by some ropes while trying to keep the Pearl steady at the helm," Teague told me, stopping up a vial.

The monkey on Barbossa's shoulder jumped off his shoulder and landed on my lap, right next to my poor water sodden hat. I jumped slightly and relaxed. The monkey looked harmless enough. I lifted my hand and scratched his head. The monkey seemed to enjoy it and trilled. He climbed up my arm, making me laugh. He sat on my shoulder, his tail curling over my shoulders.

"Well! aren't you cute!" I cooed at the small monkey, forgetting about the people.

I gently scratched the monkey under his chin. I remembered suddenly the people in the room. I looked around. Everyone's mouth was open in shock, even Teague's eyebrows went up in shock. I raised one of my own eyebrows in confusion.

"Something wrong? Yall should close your mouths, ya might never know what might fly in," I said amused.

"Alex, Jack has never been this friendly to anyone besides Barbossa. He usually tries to tear anyone's face off," Ana replied in shock.

"Jack? They named you after the womanizer? You poor thing!" I said, feigning shock and sorry, rubbing Jack.

Everyone laughed. Jack Sparrow glared at the monkey, his hand slowly reaching for his gun.

"Sparrow, wet gunpowder won't ignite so don't even try. I'd rather not get sprayed with a mixture of gunpowder and water, seeing that I'm completely soaked," I said, not even looking at him.

The little monkey handed me a strange box...Sparrow yelped in alarm and was patting his body down, searching for something.

"Little one, what is this?" I asked and everyone's head spun around to see what he gave me.

"OY! That's MINE!" Jack Sparrow said in alarm.

I tossed it over to him and he caught it. I looked Barbossa in the eye.

"As much as I like this little one, he should go back to his master," I said.

Barbossa smirks at Sparrow and gently takes Jack off me. I get up slowly, my body screaming in pain, but its been through worse.

"Luv, meant to say this earlier but thank you for helping out Cotton," Sparrow said quietly.

I nodded wearily and limped out of the cabin. Henry was waiting out side for me.

"Scars hurting, Aunty?" he asked concerned.

"Yea, and call me 'aunty' one more time and I'll tell everyone the fiasco you caused at the White House. Calling me Aunty makes me feel old, junior," I said tiredly and irritated but my eyes twinkled with mirth.

He quickly walked over and helped me limp to my shared cabin. He left and I entered my cabin. Someone replaced my hammock with a small cot. I smiled wearily and laid down on the cot was fell asleep. I woke up briefly to someone picking me up. I smelt alcohol and fell back asleep, exhausted.

(Jack Sparrow's POV)

Jack Sparrow was confused, and if there was one thing Jack Sparrow hates is being confused. He was alone in the main cabin with the table and chairs set up for a meeting. He was sitting in the chair Alex was previously in. He saw how she interacted with some of the crew and mingled wonderfully.

"Gonna have to teach her to use swords and knives at close combat and how to use guns in this time period." Jack muttered to himself, taking a heavy swig from his rum bottle.

"Jack, I'm warning ye, now is not the time to mess with my friend," Ana growled, obviously knowing he was interested in her, barging into his cabin.

"Its CAPTAIN! and I'll have you know I have no interest in the girl, savvy?" Jack growled, lying... He actually had a huge fascination with the lass.

"Son, I suggest ye let the girl have the day off tomorrow, we asked to much of her for her first storm. She is done in," Teague said as he entered the cabin.

"Most of the men have started to gain some respect for her, and that Henry chap we picked up seemed really attached to her," Barbossa said, looking at Jack Sparrow for a reaction as he entered the cabin.

"How's Cotton?" Jack Sparrow asked, trying to change the conversation fast.

"Fine, He is thoroughly spooked and worried about Alex," Gibbs said, also entering the cabin, drenched and looking worse for the wear.

Jack Sparrow stood up, his mind not focusing on anyone but Alex.

"I have to attend to something," he slurred.

He sauntered out, making his way to the cabin she was sharing. Several men saw where he was heading and rushed over to block his way.

"Sir! Let her rest. She joined yesterday and worked to hard today, sir," Marty, his midget crew mate said.

"Captain, Sir! She brought us through the storm, the least we could do is to let her rest," Henry said, very protectively.

"Poppet has been through enough. She had the shock of her life yesterday and been through one of the worst storms possible around this time," Pintel said, his nephew Ragetti agreeing, nodding.

Jack stood there serious and replied, "Just need to check our new crew mate, savvy. I don't plan on waking her and she will have the day off tomorrow, savvy?"

Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti all nodded and left. Henry was still there.

"Captain, I respect you a lot, however, Alex is NOT some common whore you find in Tortuga. I respect you, but you break her heart, I break your arm," Henry threatened, dead serious, and left.

Jack grimaced. That was no idle threat. If he was going to 'court' her he would have to tread lightly.

He entered the cabin silently and walked over to the sleeping figure on the cot. She was deep in her sleep, tossing and turning, and sweat drenched her forehead. She was very angry and was muttering in her sleep. Jack couldn't hear so he sat down next to her and leaned close to hear.

"Get away from my boyfriend, mother fucker! Shut up! I choose my own fate! DAMN you! SHUT THE FUCK UP! No! I REFUSE to go back to that gilded cage called 'home'! Go ahead and TRY beating me! No! I won't leave this place, I like it here!" She muttered angrily, her face dark and she was thrashing around violently.

"Shush! its okay, Jackie's here, no one is going to take you anywhere," Jack said softly, smoothing her hair back.

She relaxed, her breathing slows down, and she stopped thrashing. Jack looked around. The cabin was very small and from the looks of it Ana and Alex can barely fit in here. Jack gently picks up Alex, bridal style and exits the cabin. She woke up briefly, her eyes opening a little, a deep violet color starring at him and the she fell asleep again, her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack felt his heart do Flips and Cartwheels. He walked to his cabin and gently set her down on his bed. She sighed deeply.

"Thank you," She whispered in her sleep.

"Anytime, luv, anytime," Jack whispered, leaving the cabin to go retrieve her stuff and to ponder his feelings

(Alex's POV)

I woke up much later, I'm surrounded in comfortable pillows and sheets. I shifted slightly, my eyes still shut. I felt really comfortable and my aches weren't as bad as they were...when I was in that storm. I Felt a feather tickling my nose. I swatted it away and buried my face in a pillow. I smelled alcohol and my eyebrows furrowed. I felt someone tickle me. I lifted my head and opened one eye. Ana was holding a white feather with an impish expression. I closed my eyes and laid my head back down.

"Really, Ana? I think I prefer you poking me. Let me go back to sleep! You should go back to sleep in your hammock over there," I growled, flinging my hand out in the direction of her stuff, or so I believed.

"Alex, you've slept all day yesterday, tome to wake up and get to work," Ana said, tickling my nose again.

I growled again and sat up, my eyes still closed. (Obviously I am not a morning person) I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes turned silver in confusion and wariness. This was NOT My cabin and I was not in the cot...

"Ana, this isn't our cabin...where am I?" I asked confused.

"Ask questions later, Lets get to work," She replied back amused.

I rolled my eyes and got out. I spotted my boots beside the bed and pulled them on. I looked around. The room had a desk and it was covered in maps and charts of all sorts...OH _HELL_NO! I am in the womanizer's cabin.

"Ana, have you seen my hunting knife?" I asked as I looked around.

"Oh! Then this is yours! I found it on deck, next to the wheel," She replied, handing me my knife.

I took it back grateful, that was my 2-year-dating present from Joe. I tucked it into my boot and slipped my satchel on. Ana grabbed my hat again and plopped it on my head. I frowned, but didn't take it off. I still preferred my fedora. I did some stretches to loosen my body and walked out, fully dressed and armed. (Apparently...I fell asleep in my clothing and weapons)

"Morning, Alex," Several of the crew yelled at me in greeting...I still didn't know any of their names.

I grinned merrily back in greeting and climbed up the...rigging(?)...again to my spot in the crow's nest. Not many people know this till they actually get up here, but one gets bored really fast if all one sees is endless seas. I looked around, singing softly.

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

there are many paths to tread.

Through shadows, to the edge of night,

till all the stars are all alight.

Mist and Shadow, Cloud and shade!

All shall fade...All shall fade..."

I saw a very tiny black smear on the horizon. I pulled out my spy glass. It was another ship.

"Hey, guys, There's another ship!" I yelled down to the rest of the crew.

I looked at Jack and pointed at the growing black dot. He frowned slightly and yelled orders at the crew, and beckoned me to get down. I climbed down swiftly and jumped off, landing on my feet. I speed walked over to Jack.

"Sparrow, What's wrong?," I asked.

He hands me a gun.

"Captain...Its Captain! I can't tell if this ship is friendly or not, luv. I know you can shoot so all you have to do is pull the hammer back and reload like so, savvy?" He said, showing me how to reload the ancient pistol and how to cock it.

I took the gun and nodded.

"Stay close, Luv," He ordered.

I nodded, serious. My eyes turned gold with battle excitement. The other ship was slowly getting clearer. Jack wasn't happy.

"Bugger, its the bloody Navy...and its to late to run," Jack growled.

The ship was soon beside ours. I saw their captain, in a very stuffy uniform. I crinkled my nose. He was blowing a fit in a very child like manner.

He turned to our crew...Talk about U-G-L-Y! This guy was almost as bad looking over tentacle dude!

"Hand over the bitch and we shall spare you," He yelled, a piercing annoying sound.

"Oh _Hell_ No, he did not just say that!" I growled, my eyes turning dark gray.

Angry growls from the crew seemed to cower the so called 'captain'. I looked at Jack, He was glaring at him but it smoothed over into a fake smile.

"Sorry mate! I have no idea what ye are talking about. Might want to try another ship," Jack Replied back cheekily.

Ana appeared beside me, looking every inch a fierce pirate. Her eyes were flashing dangerously but her face was set in stone.

"Sparrow, we know the bitch is on board. Hand her over and we won't kill you," He roared.

Jack's expression was still friendly but his hand was obviously on his sword.

My eyes darkened dangerously. I silently uncocked my guns and placed them back into my sash. I crossed my arms to release my arm sheaths for my duo long knives Elen got me to help protect myself. (They were in my satchel the entire time) I scowled darkly, the entire crew mirroring my pissed expression.

"Mate, I have no idea on what ye are talking about!" Jack said, his face in a forced smile, his eyes hardening.

"Ah, so this person is nothing to you?" Ugly asked, holding a very bruised and battered young man...in chains.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. The man's back was bleeding. He was recently whipped. My temper hit dangerous limits. Okay, this man wanted me? Fine!

"Hand over the bitch and we will return the man!" He yelled.

"Ana, hand me a heavy glove, please. I don't take this crap from nobody," I growled quietly.

She wordlessly hands me a really heavy glove and I moved to the front, next to Jack. Jack jumped a little and mouthed at me to get back angrily. I ignored him and reared back and pitched the glove like a baseball, hitting the guy square in the face. He stood in shock...in fact, everyone froze in shock.

"I challenge you to single combat for insulting me, Do you accept?" I snarled, my eyes flashing.

The man just stood there stupidly, gaping like a fish.

"My captain agrees and wishes to know your rules and terms," an Asian man said for his captain.

"No interference from either side, no firearms but everything else is allowed. If I win, you hand back that man. Yall win and yall get me," I hissed.

The Asian man nodded and disarmed his captain of his guns, I took my guns out and handed them to Sparrow and handed my hat to Ana. I kept one gun hidden in my boot, but they didn't have to know that.

"Luv, I hope you know what you are doing," Jack said worriedly.

"Trust me, I've done this multiple times," I replied back.

"My captain wishes this to be taken place on land, on neutral ground," the Asian man yelled.

I nodded and got into a small rowboat with Jack and Ana and we sailed rowed out to the nearest island. I got out on land slightly unsteady, but completely collected.

"My captain wishes to use his sword, what is to be your weapon?," the Asian man asked.

I pulled out my duo long knives from my arm sheathes. They are a work of beauty to my opinion. The blade's length was as long as my fore arm but was very balanced and strong. The blade was stainless steel and the black hilt was made specifically for my hand. Jack stared in shock of the knives, Ana just smirked at me.

"The battle goes on till one cries for mercy or till death," I growled.

The other captain stood there holding his sword, in a very unsteady stance. I shifted my grip on my knives to a tonfa style and I Bowed, Asian styled. Ugly bowed back clumsily, English styled.

I ran over and dodged his pitiful excuse for an offense. I parried, sidestepped, and dodged every attack he tried to dish out. We continued this deadly dance. I stepped lightly on my toes, in contrast to his heavy, sloppy footwork. I attacked next, giving him multiple scratches, all of them very deep. He tried to retaliate with a downwards slash. I crossed my blades, shifting my grip again, locking his sword. I tore it away from him and threw it easily. I drew my blades back for the kill...

"I yield! MERCY!," The man screamed pitifully.

I looked at him in disdain. I sheathed my knives and Jack handed back my guns in awe. I tucked them back into my sash. I heard the click of a gun being cocked. I turned around, Ugly was pointing a gun at me. I moved fast and gracefully pulled my own gun out and cocked it. I shot the man with no mercy. I looked at the Asian men who, with all of the Navy were nodding in triumph.

"_Watashi no namae wa Musaharadesu Ichinaidearu, wareware wa kon yofune-gai ni kare o surō suru tsumoridatta arigatō, anata wa watashi-tachi no toraburu o hozon shite ita_," one of the Asian men said in Japanese, Bowing low in respect. (my name is Musahara, Thank you we were going to throw him overboard tonight, you had saved us the trouble)

"_Anata wa dai kangeidesu. Musahara - san watashi no namae wa hai, īe mondai wa, watashi wa sore o shinakereba naranakatta, kare wa, watashi no meiyo o bujoku shita. Supiāzuarekusandoradesu_," I replied back in flawless Japanese, Bowing low in response. (You are welcome. Musahara-san. My name is Spears Alexandra. Yes, No problem. I had to do it, He insulted my honor)

"We wish to swear the blood oath to Spears-san," Musahara said in heavily accented English.

My eyes widened in shock. Six of the men pulled out their swords and cut themselves. I barley met these men for a few minuets and here they are giving me one of the most serious oaths of loyalty possible.

"We swear our undying loyalty to Spears-san, May our ancestors strike us down should we show hesitance," The six intoned in Heavily accent English.

"We hear and accept this oath," A loud ghostly voice said, echoing all around us.

"Samurai!" I whispered in shock, those six had katanas instead of cutlasses.

"Luv, what's going on?" Jack asked, very confused.

"Sparrow, you just gained very, VERY loyal crew mates," I whispered in shock.

"Er...can we have our man back then?" Jack asked tentatively to the men.

"You had your man every since we were on this island, and his wife," Musahara said in English.

I saw Jack flinch and his face looked heartbroken.

"Let us go back to your ship," one of the samurai said.

We all loaded into the rowboats. I looked at Ana in bewilderment and she returned my expression. We all rowed back to the Pearl and I climbed up. I stood on deck much more comfortably on deck than on land. I saw the man, unconscious and bleeding on deck with a crying woman of English aristocracy but dressed in leather Asian armor. I raced over and knelt down beside him. I checked his pulse. It was very faint and weak.

"Dammit!" I swore.

I motioned of Musahara to come over.

"I need you and another to carry this man to Captain Sparrow's cabin," I ordered loudly in a tone that brooked no argument, " Sparrow, I need a bunch of bandages, very strong alcohol, and a few men who have a strong stomach. This isn't going to pretty."

Everyone rushed off to obey, even my nephew Henry was dashing around to help. I spun around to see the edge of a blade being pointed at me. The other Samurai were off so they didn't see our exchange.

"What are you going to do to my husband?" She demanded, her brown eyes flaring.

"I'm going to save him, unless you WANT him to die," I said completely serious, my normally playful expression completely replaced by a stoic and grim face.

She moved and I got up and rushed to the cabin. All of the Samurai stood to attention and Gibbs held the bandages and Ana stood to the side with worry. Jack had a jar of pure alcohol.

I rushed over to the bed where the young man laid. I grabbed my knife and slit his shirt open and threw it beside me. He was black and blue with bruises and had heavy whip scars on his back. I tenderly checked around his rib cage. Four of the ribs were cracked and one was for sure broken . I gently turned him over back to his back. I held my hand out for the bandages and the alcohol. Jack handed me the jar and Gibbs placed the bandages next to me. I grabbed the ripped up shirt and soaked it with alcohol. I cleaned the wounds gently and he moaned in pain, shifting slightly.

"Hold him down, if he struggles, he will lose more blood and his chances for survival," I ordered.

Gibbs pinned down the man's arms and my samurai pinned down the legs. I quickly cleaned the wounds and I wrapped the man's torso with the bandages. Blood was seeping out of the man's leg. I ripped the man's pants off and looked at multiple wounds.

"Mary, Mother of God," Gibbs whispered.

The man had been stabbed brutally multiple times.

"Damn! Ana, I need you to get me string and a needle! Hurry! I can save this man's leg," I ordered frantically.

Ana rushed out and ran back in with the materials. I quickly tried to stanch the bleeding. I gave the man a bunch of stitches. I wrapped it in bandages. I checked the pulse...It was stronger but still very weak. I checked his skull for signs of fractures or breaks...None that I could find. I felt his forehead for fever, I jerked my hand back. He was burning up!

"Sparrow, I need ice or anything you got that's cold, HURRY!" I said rushed..

Sparrow rushed out and within seconds Sparrow came back with a bag of ice. I placed it on the man's head. after 3 hours of intense work the fever broke, his pulsed evened out, and he stopped bleeding through the bandages. I saved this man's life and his limb, but I wasn't out of the woods yet. His breathing was uneven and he woke up randomly and struggled. I had to drug him to force him to relax into a healing coma. I slumped back in exhaustion. My voice was hoarse from yelling orders and my body was spent from combat and performing medical procedures.

"Musahara-san and Ana, please help me up," I croaked in exhaustion.

They helped me to my feet and Ana handed me a cut of water. I drank and handed the cup back. I staggered out of the cabin. I waved off everyone's attempt to help me out. I walked into Ana and my cabin. I took off my belts, my guns, and my hat off. I fell onto my cot, heavily asleep.


	5. Author's noteREAD!

Scuse me, Imma have to interrupt my story really quick after reading my comments.

A) first of all Alexandra is NOT the Daughter of good ole INDY

B) I SAID it was an OC in the first place

Sorry if I seem like I am pitching a bitch fit but if you do not read this story fully then you won't see HOW she becomes Alexandra Jones :3 sorry but after reading the one of my comments I just wanted to set a person straight. My apologizes for those who are enjoying the FanFic and if you are not one of the people not getting this then again I am sorry!

-Alasai Ashbringer


	6. Idle Chatter

**Ello! Sorry about my last post...I was REALLY irked...talk about a bad day, parents screaming at me all day and my sisters buggin me...But I will keep up my author's note to let all of the people know...srry...ALRIGHT BACK TO THE STORY!****  
><strong>**Idle Chatter**

I slept for a good long while, how long? I truly don't know. I was exhausted beyond belief. I heard shifting. I turned my head to see who it was. My eyebrows shot up. I'm in a decently larger cabin, filled with the Samurai and Ana. Ana was at the door with a gun, and out side was...Jack? and Gibbs?

"...Jack, I don't care! She needs rest," Ana was growling quietly.

"Jack, remember when I told you its bad luck to wake a sleeping man? Well...isn't it going to be worse luck if we wake up a sleeping woman?" Gibbs whispered alarmed.

I shifted and rolled out of...a bed? I blinked sleepily and use Musahara's arm as a crutch.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I yawned.

"Now look at what you did!" Ana scolded.

Jack shoulders his way into the room and advanced to me angrily.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have been killed!" Jack roared angrily at me.

I felt the other men stiffen in anger and a few hands went to their katanas.

"Peace! Sparrow, I saved us from an outnumbered fight, saving you the problem of more deaths. Also, I saved your apparent friends," I growled tiredly, heavily sagging on Musahara.

"Spears-sama, you should still be resting! You aren't well!" Musahara said in worry, glaring at Jack.

"I'm fine! I need to see my patient. Musahara-san, I've been through worse with less than an hour of rest," I said wearily, standing straight, my bones cracking.

"Anata wa ocha o go kibōdesu ka?" Musahara asked in Japanese. (Would you like tea?)

Ana, Jack, and Gibbs looked confused at the foreign language.

"Hai _arigatō_," I replied back with a smile. (Yes, thank you)

Musahara smiled, nodding. I grinned wearily back. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jack's jealous expression.

"Allow me to visit my patent and to properly dress, I trust you have the traditional dress?" I asked in English.

Musahara nodded and went to speak with the others to prepare. I limped past everyone.(I pulled some muscles in my leg apparently) I walked out on deck. The sun blinded me for a moment. My eyesight cleared slowly and I saw that we were docked at a very rowdy town and the entire ship was practically empty. I turned around to the cabin again.

"Ana, Can you guide me to the patient and fill me in on what happened while I was asleep?" I asked, my eyes a light gray as I glanced at Sparrow.

Ana opened her mouth to respond but Jack beat her to the punch.

"I'll Show you, luv. Sides, Ana-Maria has to do her...her...second mate duties, Savvy?" Jack said rushed, his expression swiftly changing from angry to a hurried fake grin.

I rolled my eyes and followed his lead to the patient. I said nothing, memories about Joe filling my mind. My eyes turned a somber brown. Jack stopped abruptly and looked at me.

"Luv, wants wrong?" He asked gently, all signs of his earlier temper tantrum gone.

"Nothing," I replied back, looking him straight in his eye.

"Luv, yer eyes are telling me a different story," Jack said tenderly, moving closer...uncomfortably closer.

I took a step back and frowned.

"Sparrow, I'm getting tired of telling you this over and over again. I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED. IN. YOU. So stop hitting on me and lead me to my patient," I said annoyed.

He frowned and nodded. He explained that I was asleep for three days and that all that was done was the fact that we were docked at Tortuga for supplies and my patient was asleep as well. The samurai had not left my bed for the time and we were to leave for Shipwreck Cove in a week as we gathered supplies and dropped off the Ex-navy men.

I listened and nodded. I entered the cabin adjacent from the one I just exited. I walked in, spotting the man, laying on a small cot with a woman next to him...the same one that threatened with a sword. They were both awake. I inspected the man. He was haggard looking. He had a small mustache and beard. His hair was held back by a green bandana and his hands were very extremely callused. I coughed loudly to get their attention, The were both staring intensely in each other's eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to check a few things," I said apologetically.

The woman nodded, moving away. I gently moved the man into a sitting position.

"I apologize but I need to be alone with the patient," I said apologetically again.

The woman glared at me suspiciously but exited with Sparrow when my patient nodded at her.

"Okay, Be honest, Where does it hurt, how badly does it hurt, and how much sleep have you gotten," I asked professionally, feeling his pulse.

"I woke up yesterday, I slept for about two days, and it hurts at my leg, chest and back," He responded in a very nice alto voice.

I nodded, and gently felt his forehead. No fever and his pulse was strong and steady. I checked his stitches in his legs. My eyes widened in shock. The wound would usually take 6 months to heal yet these looked years old! The stitches absolutely had to be taken out. I gently prodded his chest to inspect the broken rib and felt a full bone instead of the nasty break I felt earlier.

"Well! We'll be! You are one hell of a fast healer! Now, how bout you talk to be about yourself," I said as I undid his bandages.

"My name is Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman," He told me...But for some reason I only heard his name not his title.

"My name is Alexandra Spears, A professor and an archeologist. A pleasure to meet you Will," I said with a smile, undoing the stitches with my knife.

"So tell me, how does a nice girl like you get involved with Jack Sparrow?" He asked me.

I hesitated, feeling the loss of my boyfriend hit me hard.

"How about I tell you over tea?" I offered, "Your wife can join us if you are up for walking a little."

"Don't worry, after 30 years of sailing I've been through worse," he responded with a chuckle.

I put aside the bandages and exited the cabin to hear... Jack arguing with the lady? They were both yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Jack was about to go for his sword and the lady was holding tight to the hilt of her Asian sword. I stormed out.

"WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES? I ain't got no idea why the hell you two are arguin', but STOP! Yall are both acting like three year olds arguing over candy! In case you haven't noticed, we have an injured person who needs rest! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! Ms Turner, Jack. Make up. NOW," I roared angrily, authority ringing in my voice.

They both jumped and grimaced. They shook hands quickly and quivered at my death glare of deep gray and scarlet. All of the lanterns on board suddenly flare up in the heat of my anger.

"Ms. Turner, I expect you at tea, unless you wish for me to be with your husband alone. Sparrow, DO NOT disturb us," I ordered, strolling back to my shared cabin.

I looked on my cot and saw a dark blue kimono with golden sakuras all over it. It was silk and very pretty...not something a samurai would normally carry with him usually...or even have with him at all. I closed my door and changed. I grabbed my satchel off the side Ana usually sleeps on and opened it. I saw my pistols from that time period and caressed them. I sighed longingly. I sat on my cot and cleaned them gently for a few minuets and placed them back into my satchel and placed the satchel on my cot next to me. I got up and took my boots off and my weapons off. I slipped into the kimono with ease and tied the silver sash around me and pulled on the slippers provided. I redid my hair and let it flow down my back. I exited the shared cabin and went below deck to the room where my samurai were waiting. The Turners were already downstairs, looking uncomfortable with all of the Asian men. I bowed traditionally to the men, placing my hands on my thighs, bowing from my waist. They returned the bow.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Spears-sama," They chanted in unison. (Good morning.)

"_Ohayō, watashi wa eigo no tomodachi ga Englis o hanasanai, owabi mōshiagemasunode, wareware wa karera no bokoku-go de hanaseru yō ni narimasu._," I said apologetically. (Good morning, I apologize, my English friends do not speak English, so we will have to speak in their native tongue.)

Musahara nodded and spoke in English, "The English men left for the strange town, Tortuga, They won't come back. These three men are my sons; Yamata, Jiru, and Tamaka. These two women are my wife and daughter; Hira and Chiro."

I looked at the three men he indicated. Yamata was a tall youth, sporting a mustache and dark, deep eyes. He had a very stern face and wore duo katanas in black sheaths. He wore a flowing white shirt, a pair of black billowing pants, and a pair of bamboo sandals. He was starring at me intensely.

I looked at Jiru. Jiru looked more laid back as the second child, but still sported a serious face. His eyes twinkled with curiosity and mischief. He had a single katana in a white sheath and wore a blue shirt, black pants, and a pair of the bamboo sandals. He stared excitedly at me.

I moved my gaze to Tamaka. He was the youngest, his hair tied back in a small pony tail. His eyes were mysterious and friendly. His face was like stone. He had two katanas in blue sheaths and to my shock a gun. He wore a scarlet shirt, black pants, and the sandals. He stared at me knowingly like he know my secretes.

I looked at Ichinai's wife, Hira. She was dressed as a man and I accidentally mistook her as a man. Her hair was tied back. She had a very stoic face and her eyes were very intelligent. She had a katana in a silver sheath. She wore a black shirt, black pants, and sandals. She stared at me in a calculating manner like a person inspecting goods.

I moved my gaze at last to Chiro,. She was dressed as a man as well. Her hair was tied back. She had a playful expression, her eyes sparkling in...awe? She wore a katana in a scarlet sheath. She wore a green shirt, black pants, and sandals. She stared at me in awe and...jealously?

"A pleasure to meet you, My apologize but I wish to call you by your fist names. These two are Will Turner and...Ms Turner," I said, Hesitating at Will's wife.

Ichinai nodded in recognition at the two beside me.

"Ichinai-san, can you tell me how you and your family ended up on a navy ship? I wish to hear everyone's story before I tell mine," I asked as I prepared tea and passed it out. I sipped the tea quietly as I listened.

"We recently left Onikanawa for Hokkaido to find employment to a new daimyo, the old one in Onikanawa died and his successor was a pompous old fool who wanted assassins, not warriors. We were leaving by ship and got bombarded on by the English. We were forced to join the Navy under Captain Justin Churchill. For a year we worked under him, doing his dirty work. We found a man and woman in the sea and rescued them. The captain seemed to recognize them and started the beat the man and threw the woman in the brig. He beat the man constantly for a month, then you came. We owe you our lives," Ichinai said as I finished my cup of tea.

I picked up my chopsticks to eat some of the sushi set out. I paused...Then my eyes widened in shock, all of the lights flared up randomly.

"Oh my god!" I breathed in shock, my chopsticks still hovering over the sushi.

I turned to Ichinai.

"Yall are those samurai that turned the tide of the civil war in Japan! And you!" I exclaimed, pointing at Will, remembering finally about his title, "'Captain of Flying Dutchman'? That's a phantom ship isn't it? Is it even real?"

Will drank his tea and sighed, he responded, "Yes, and yes. I ferry souls that die at sea to the other side. My predecessor, Davy Jones, didn't due his duty and died...or so we thought. My wife and I, Elizabeth shared the duties as a shared role. We were at sea seeing to a sunken ship. We saw Davy Jones commandeer the Dutchman from under us. As we watched he yelled something about having the favor of a new goddess. We floated at sea. I cannot die until my heart is stabbed and Elizabeth is the same. We floated at sea and saw a navy ship. They brought us aboard and recognized us from the battle of the Maelstrom, a battle between the English Armada and pirates. I had sworn to Calypso that I wouldn't kill using my powers and Elizabeth had to swear as well. The rest you know...Now, Tell us your story."

I sighed deeply and nodded. I ate a piece of sushi and set my chopsticks down beside my plate.

"To tell my story, I have to start at the very beginning. I was raised in a very strict household in the late 1900s. I was constantly beaten and whipped. I wasn't like other rich kids, stuck up and arrogant, but I was more generous and kind but I will say that I am rebellious. I didn't wear fancy clothing or get my hair done by hair stylist. I wouldn't be molded into their pawns. I hired my own butler, maid, and body guard. I refused to have them hire my personal staff. I hired them when I was 13 and they soon became like family. I grew really close to my body guard and we soon grew to love each other and we dated. He gave me my first gun and taught me how to shoot. He helped me escape my parent's house to my cousin's grandpa's and he started me on my profession as an archeologist and as a teacher at a college. An archeologist is a person who, at all lengths to retrieve an ancient artifacts and place them in museums to keep them safe," I explained at everyone's confused face.

"I spent a few years in Japan to study their culture and history and went back to southern Mississippi and got caught and was forcefully brought back home. My father had just finished reading a book by the grandson of a Cutler Becket and decided that by branding me the same way Cutler Becket did to pirates I would be more obedient. After branding me, I ran off to Florida and went to college there. I continued to work at the college after graduating, I soon gained friends and colleagues. For 6 years we worked together, traveling the world collecting artifacts from everywhere. One day my colleague Emmanual told us we were going to the Caribbean. I found a bunch of stuff on the ocean floor and I thought I was hallucinating when I saw a creepy lady in dreadlocks. I grabbed the stuff and swam back up and went back to Florida. I kept hearing a strange ringing noise and I had a dream about a tentacle person and someone singing about hoisting colors. I freaked out and woke up. I looked down, I was wearing a really strange necklace and I cut it off. We got back to Florida and I went to go teach my class. After class I went back to my office to change. I thought I was going senile, seeing things and hearing things. I exited my office after changing to go help examine the artifacts but my secretary was being threatened at gun point by Sparrow. He really wanted to see me and even called me a boy. Well...I wasn't in the greatest of moods so I was also placing my hand on my own guns. Well earlier someone had sent me a letter that had a strange paperweight on it. It turned into this blasted ring that wouldn't come off. Well, Sparrow seemed to have recognized it and held me in a vice grip. I elbowed him in the ribs and ran off to the room for examination of the artifacts. For a few hours we sat and I found all sorts of JUNK in my pockets. I left after freaking out, Somehow another letter was among the artifacts. I went back to my office for my hat and left out the window to my car...er...try thinking of it like a horseless carriage... any who. Sparrow tackled me and knocked me out and I met Barbossa, Captain Teague, and Sparrow up close and personal. I escaped again through the window and got a ride back to the one place I never wanted to see again...home. I was greeted by some very missed company. My maid, my butler and my boyfriend. I fell asleep back in my room and got knocked around by my dad, him punching me and slapping me. I met up with my other co-worker to retrieve my stuff from him. He went to get my satchel which I left behind in my rush to escape. We hung out and invited him on a more dangerous sport of mine. He accepted and we went to my house to get ready. Well, when I got home, I was told my room had been broken into. I wasn't to happy about that considering the fact that I have 5 locks on my door to keep everyone out. I raced to my room and found it was covered in sand and the smell of the sea was really getting to me. I saw another letter and it was warning me and told me to 'embrace my heritage'. I quickly changed plans and we all left immediately to the fastest, more immediate exit out. We left for Port Royale and we went to the gun range. I let my guard down and ended up getting kidnapped onto the Pearl and I made a deal. I help them with their problems and they help me find my real father and get me back to my time...that's the end of my story," I ended, going to eat again.

They stared in shock at my story.

"You mean to tell us that you aren't even from this time?" Elizabeth asked ask I ate another piece of sushi.

"No, I am not," I responded, pulling up the sleeve on my right arm to show my scars and brands.

I drank my tea and ate some more sushi with my chopsticks in silence. The sounds of the rowdy town filling the silence.

"Do you miss him, your boyfriend?" Will asked.

I smiled sadly and responded, "I miss him so much and he means the world to me. I am going to find a way to go back and ask if we can marry."

"He is lucky to have such a brave woman like you," Hira said.

"Thank you," I said, "If it is not considered rude, may I ask you a question Ichinai-san?"

"Yes, What is it?" Ichinai asked.

"If possible, can you train me in Kendo, Kata, and be my sparring partner?" I asked.

"It will be an honor," he replied with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What's 'kendo', 'kata', and 'sparring'?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Kendo is the art of swordplay, kata is the art of combat and sparring is practice combat," Yamato replied.

"Why do you wish to learn?" Hira asked, her eyes calculating my worth.

"I wish to learn bushido, the way of the warrior," I honestly replied, Hira's eyes flashed with approval.

I got up and bowed respectfully to everyone.

"I am sorry, I am very tired and wish to retire. My apologize," I said, yawning.

I bowed again and left. I walked back to Ana's cabin and re-changed into my pirate clothing and left my weapons off. I fell asleep on the cot as soon as I finished dressing.

(Jack's POV)

Jack had heard every word, he was sitting by the door listening to their conversations. Jack felt his heart break as she talked of her boyfriend.

'I haven't tried hard enough,' Jack thought, determined to win Alex over.

"If possible can you teach me Kendo, Kata, and be my Sparring partner?" Alex asked, her voice sounding melodious and angelic to Jack.

He heard Elizabeth ask the very question he was thinking.

"What's 'kendo', 'kata', and 'sparring'?" She asked.

"Kendo is the art of sword play, kata is the art of combat and sparring is practice combat," a young man's voice replied back.

Jack felt an opportunity arise.

'I could teach her as well!' Jack thought excitedly.

Jack scrambled backwards as he heard her yawn and moving the door's handle. He held still as Alex walked out in her flowing kimono looking like a vision of beauty to Jack. He felt a hand clamp itself down on his arm, yanking him into the room.

Jack's eyes hardened at seeing who had him. Elizabeth Turner, his killer.

"Hello Jackie," She said warmly but her eyes were as cold as ice, "We need a word with you."

"Indeed we do," The older samurai said with a distasteful glance at Jack.

"Sparrow, know that you are in divine company. We are not mere mortals," Yamata said in his deep bass voice.

"Not MORE gods and goddesses! Calypso is enough of a hassle," Jack groaned.

Hira laughed quietly and said, "Calypso is no goddess, she is a water spirit...a sea nymph if you will. A daughter of Poseidon...his favorite daughter."

"Listen Sparrow, I am the God of Justice and Combat, Hira is the Goddess of woman and intelligence, Yamato is the God of War, Jiru is the God of weather, Tamaka is the God of love and speed, and Chiro is the Goddess of tricks and revenge. Know that if you hurt Spears-sama we can make your life a misery," Ichinai threatened.

Jack gulped at the threat.

Will started suddenly, and said in alarm, "Jack! I feel the presence of the Dutchman nearby, Quick! Everyone, on land! I know Davy still cannot get on land, but you all can. I can't go! Its to early for Miss Spears to confront Davy."

Elizabeth got up and said, "And I cannot go on land either, I'm bound to the Dutchman as well. Go! Take Alex and keep her safe!"

Jack was yanked up by Yamata. Jack took off his sword and tossed it to will. Will nodded.

Jack raced out with the 'samurai' behind him. He raced to Alex's room. Jack threw the door open with a slam and she jerked out of her cot with a gun in her hand...


	7. Escape to Tortuga

**Hi Guys, I just wanted to announce that I will probably only post a Chapter a month type of deal to see if anyone will read it in the first place. I might change my mind later but as of now I will continue to post but If no one likes it I will most likely not put the rest of the story up and delete what I have. **

**Escape to Tortuga**

(Alex's POV)

...I leaped out of bed with my gun. I saw Jack and placed the gun on my pillow.

"What's going on?" I asked warily.

"Luv, get your stuff we are going ashore for some fun!" Jack said with a false smile.

I looked at him weirdly and grabbed my stuff. I put all of my weapons back on and grabbed my fedora and stuffed it into my satchel. I slung the satchel over my shoulder and stood ready. I walked out. I was hurried out and we all walked off the gangplank to the dock. I felt uncomfortable on land. I took an unsteady step forward but I lurched. Jack caught me before I fell.

"Thanks," I said as he helped steady myself.

"No problem, Luv. Most people have issues as well, Sea legs are hard to get rid of on land," he informed me.

I shrugged, still sleepy but kind of hungry, my stomach growling loudly in agreement. I blushed a little and laughed.

"Lets go get something to eat, I know this one place that serves great Seafood stew and rum," Jacks aid, propelling me into town with his arm draped over my shoulder. My samurai were off to buy something.

There were drunks everywhere and plenty of people going after whores. It smelt weird and reminded me of LA.

"Wow, talk about some white trash hoes," I said in disgust, referring to the song I sang when I first boarded the Pearl.

"Stay close, these men won't hesitate to rape you," Jack said as he brought me to a place called the Faithful Bride.

The place was filled with drunks, whores, and other undesirables. I shrugged as Jack went off to get our food and drink. I sat down and scanned the room. A dirty drunk came up to me and demanded that I get him 'done'. I ignored him but he didn't seem to like that and pulled his sword on me. I pulled my gun out and shot him mercilessly. Everyone was starring at me.

"Anyone else want to call me a whore?" I asked innocently, blowing the tip of my gun to cool it off.

Everyone shook their heads no and continued to drink like crazy and avoided looking at me. I placed the gun back in my sash and saw Sparrow next to me with two mugs of rum. He stared at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed, the strange ringing noise that was gone for a few months had suddenly come back.

"Nothing Luv, Nothing!" Jack said, "Just thinking that you are being very pirate like."

I scowled at him and said, "Listen Sparrow, all I want is to find a way home...hell, I don't think I even want to find out who my father is. So if I have to kill a few men to get what I want then so be it. I don't belong here."

Jack shrugged and said, "Luv..."

I rolled my eyes and sipped the rum. A maid came out with two bowls of stew and handed one to me and one to Sparrow. I ate in silence and drank the rum in silence as well. I finished both my food and drink and felt considerably better and less grumpy. I had a weird feeling hit me like something was wrong.

"Sparrow, something is wrong. I feel it," I said quietly, my body rushing with battle readiness.

Jack didn't answerer and looked away guilty. All of the lights in the tavern flickered. I heard a strange sound...like a cannon...

"SHIT!" I swore and tackled Jack to the ground and within seconds a cannonball hit exactly were he was sitting a few seconds ago.

I got off him in a hurry and grabbed his arm and yanked him up. I grabbed his hand and rushed out off the tavern and saw the ghostly creepy ship in the harbor attacking the town. I pulled off my sword and handed it to Sparrow

"Listen Sparrow, I have a feeling we are going to have company soon, and I also noticed you don't have your sword. Stay alive and return it. I may not know how to use it but it does stop most people from getting near me, capish? Stay close and protect my back," I said as I pulled out my guns.

Sparrow nodded and jumped, creepy men that looked mutated beyond belief had came ashore and a bunch of screaming resounded throughout the town.

"Shit!" I swore heavily and shot at the men, running backwards with Jackie beside me.

I ran up a hill and rapidly shot off rounds at the men but for every one man I shot six more took his place. It started to rain and my powder got wet. I jammed the guns back into my sash and pulled out my other pistols from my satchel from the present day. I fired off a bunch of rounds but it was fruitless. I shoved my over guns back into my satchel with my remaining bullets.

"Sparrow, we have to split up and find everyone else. There is no way we can survive if we stay together. I am going to hold everyone up you go and find the crew and the Musahara family. Don't argue and do it! I know you are my captain but right now I am worried about surviving, punish me later!" I yelled over the constant boom of the cannons in the harbor.

Jack looked like he wanted to argue but I pushed him off and pulled my long knives out of my arm sheathes.

"Move!" I bellowed and he got the hint and ran off.

I stood my stance and held my knives in a tonfa styled again. My eyes flared in battle anxiety. My eyes turned pure gold with flares of scarlet and I bounced lightly on my toes.

"Hello boys," I said with an evil grin, my eyes flaring and all the lights of the town flaring up dangerously as they got up close.

I attacked ferociously, slashing and stabbing every one of those mutants. I danced dangerously with the blades, dodging the retaliations of the blades. I was moving faster with each step I took and without warning my hands caught on fire, engulfing everyone of the mutants I stabbed. I felt no pain but I did feel a warmth that was comforting. I rolled and drop kicked a man and flip backwards to avoid getting killed. I was a whirlwind of blades and I soon had a circle of corpses that surrounded me and seemed to get bigger as more and more of the mutants attacked me. They started to hesitate in attacking me and this gave me a HUGE advantage.

"What's wrong? Can't handle lil ole me?" I asked with a laugh, dancing with my blades, my knives flaring with every person I took down.

"Alex!" I heard, and the mutants backed off, seeing a crowd of people behind me.

"Hi guys, thought yall would have missed the party," I said with a fierce grin.

The crew matched my smile with an evil smile and the Musahara family smirked, pulling out their katanas. My hands were still on fire and the mutants tried attacking again. I danced a deadly dance again, my blades clashing against theirs and all of us fought fiercely. I spotted a few time where Jack was in a dangerous situation and rushed over and saved his butt a few times.

"Jack! Pay attention!" I yelled as I fought next to him, blocking a few blows that he couldn't block.

I saw another wave of mutants come from the ship. I started to tire slightly, my arms aching, and my legs buckling after the multiple attacks.

"Guys, How many more waves attacks do you think will come?" I asked as I slashed, my blades flaring brightly.

"From my experiences, I say that there must be at least one more," Jack yelled as he fought hard.

A sudden burst of energy filled my veins and I fought hard as the last wave hit us. I fought harder and more fierce, growling feral-like and looking deadly. I heard the clashes of steel against steel and the dying screams from both sides. I killed the last man and sheathed my blades, my hands extinguished themselves. I noticed the phantom ship sailing away. I was slightly wet and tired.

"Guys, any idea on what that was about and how is the Pearl?" I asked, shifting my weight to one foot.

"Dunno, lass you look done in, lets get you to an inn and get you a room," Gibbs said.

I nodded wearily and was led to an inn. Jack paid for my room and I trudged up the stairs and went to the room, locked it and fell asleep on the bed.


	8. Confused Feelings

** Hiya Its me again! posting again and I have decided I will post once a month to see if anyone likes it...if not I will take it of Fan so enjoy it while ya can :3  
><strong>** Confused Feelings**

The next morning I woke up, tired but more refreshed. My stomach growled and I felt the urge to go down and get something to eat. I mean, hey! I fought hard last night, the least I could do was eat! I walked down the stairs and sat at a table, I guess everyone is still asleep...I can't blame them...everyone fought hard to stay alive from being killed from a freakin' phantom ship. I motioned a waitress over with my finger.

"'Scuse me, I hate to be a bother but can I order some food and drink?" I asked politely.

She paled slightly at seeing me and nodded fearfully and said, "Yes, what can I get you?"

"Mind getting me some water and some thing to eat? It doesn't matter what it is as long as its edible," I said sociably, yawning slightly, my stomach growling in hunger.

She nodded and ran off. I raised an eyebrow at her scene fleeing me in a hurry.

"Well, also if no one minds me asking. Where is Jack Sparrow and his crew?" I asked, slightly irritated at how everyone was staring at me.

"Jack Sparrow is probably still asleep in his room, trying to sleep off all that drink he had last night. By the way, that was on the house," The waitress said scared, coming back with a bowl full of a stew and a mug of water, and rushing away from my table to talk with the bartender.

I nodded and ate in silence and drank some of the water. I silently looked at my wrist. The ring still was there, looking every bit as creepy as I first had it on. I looked at my tattoo, the strange pictures of the items were still on my wrists and the phoenix was now on fire, looking jubilant and fierce. The small sparrow flying next to the phoenix as a sort of consort? I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts of the strange tattoo and ring.

'It would be best to not think about that and think about Joe,' I thought as I drank more of the water.

I heard Jack stumble down the stairs of the inn before I saw him. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. I looked at him silently and he walked over to my table and sat down.

"Morning, Sparrow. How is the Pearl and the crew?" I asked as I sipped my water, crossing my legs.

"Ello, Luv. The Pearl received some damages to the hull but that is going to be fixed today while we pick up supplies. The crew is fine, Elizabeth and Will are fine as well. They amazingly enough survived and are resting on board as we speak," Jack said as he ordered some rum from a waitress that was giving him a very whorish smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Sparrow, I got one question. Why is everyone afraid of me? I've been getting some weird looks and when I ordered something to eat and drink the waitress literally looked like she wanted to run away screaming," I asked quietly so not to attract any unwanted attention.

"I have no idea, luv. Do ye want to go shopping today since we are going to be stuck in Tortuga longer than we expected?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, why not. This might be a great time to do some personally archeology," I responded.

Jack got his rum from the whore and paid her. He drained it like a man dying of dehydration who just got a cup of water. I raised an eyebrow in amusement and shook my head. He stood up unsteadily and grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out to the stalls. We passed by so many and they all caught my eye in the interesting things that people were selling. People were selling everything from clothing to jewelry to even stuff ship would need for repairs. I spotted Gibbs as he was at the stall that the stuff ships would need for repairs. Jack dragged me to a stall that sold hats. A bunch of the hats were flamboyant and way to flashy for my tastes. Some were very simple hats that many of the crew wore to keep the sun out of their eyes. Jack tried to get me to wear one of the hats.

"Sparrow, thanks but no thanks. I am not a big fan of hats in general," I said chuckling as he picked up a simple tricorn.

"Come on luv, Ye work in the crows nest and how can ye spot the ships coming on us with the sun in yer eyes," He said as he plopped the hat on my head.

"I'm fine in the sun, seriously, I ain't never had no problem in the sun. My eyesight is fine," I argued as the merchant at the stall rolled his eyes at us.

"Luv, ye are going to wear a hat, savvy?" Jack said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Both of ye stow it! Either ye want to buy a hat or not than buy one if not then move away from me stall!" the merchant angrily said.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation again. I sighed, defeated, if I don't go along with his stupid demand then he will confuse me into agreeing.

"Fine, nothing to flashy then, something really simple and nothing really eye catching. I'd rather not make myself a walking target," I told the merchant.

I took off the tricorn off my head that Jack put on me. It was nice and all but was a bright red with a golden ribbon on it. I handed it back to the merchant and the merchant handed me a black tricorn with a golden ribbon on it. I looked at Jack suspiciously, I think he has been 'influencing' the merchant into getting me a tricorn hat. He looked at me all innocently back, flashing me a grin.

"Go on luv. Try it on," He urged, flamboyantly gesturing around with his hands.

I rolled my eyes and placed it on my head. I looked at Jack, he was already paying the merchant and had my arm in a tight grasp, dragging me to another stall. This one had all sorts of jewelry. I saw a small ring that had a interesting emblem on it like a flame, something out of my memory seemed to flare up and a vision of the strange man I saw in the storm, handing the ring to me, making me swear to take care of it.

"Ugh, Deja Vu," I groaned and rubbed my forehead slightly.

"Luv, Something wrong?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

"Perhaps she saw something that reminds her of the past?" The old woman merchant said mysteriously.

I looked up and looked at the woman hard. My eyes widened in shock...I think I know this person...

"Do I know you?" I questioned quietly.

She just grinned mysteriously at me.

"How about I give you a ring? For free, seeing as you helped protect this town," The woman said, picking up the ring that had the emblem of the flame on it and holding it out to me.

I took it warily and said, "Thank you? But that isn't necessary."

"Think of it as a gift from a friend," She said warmly as Jack browsed the necklaces.

I slipped the ring on my right hand as well, fitting it on my middle finger while Jack picked up a necklace that had a bird on it and was very simple but elegant and was made of silver. He bought it and bent down and put the necklace on, his fingers brushing the skin of my neck making me blush slightly. I now had three necklaces. The stupid ancient coin necklace that no longer rang 24/7, a silver cross necklace I had when I accepted Christianity as my religion, and now the simple bird necklace on now. He moved back and nodded approvingly and led me to a store now.

...It was a dress store...have I mentioned I HATE dresses? I tried hard to do a politician thing and politely direct his attention else where but either he didn't get the hint or just acted dumb and I grew irritated fast. I stopped beating around the bush.

"Sparrow, Seriously can you not take a hint? I HATE dresses!" I yelled irritated.

"Why? I think ye would look beautiful in a dress, luv," Jack said with a patronizing look.

"Hello! What can I do for you today?" A flighty woman asked staring at me as I glared at Sparrow.

Jack picked up a few dresses and handed them to the lady and said, "I wish to get her some dresses, make sure she can fit them."

I was herded into the back by a bunch of tailors. I was stripped of everything but my underwear. I was forced into a pair of frill silk pants and a strange nightgown type thing. They pulled the friggin' corset on me and tightened it so hard I was having a hard time breathing. They slipped the dress over my head and laced the front up. The dress was a dark blue and was very elegant...and heavy! The friggin' dress weighed like 20Lbs. I slipped into the shoes they gave me and they did my make up and hair and stole my new hat. I scowled darkly the entire time. The curtain of the changing room was pulled open and I was forced out. I scowled at Jack.

"I HATE dresses. I can barely breathe! Sparrow you are in for a world of pain once I get out of this dress," I growled breathlessly, the corset threatening to make me black out.

Jack looked unfazed by my threat and bought the dress. I went back into the changing room and nearly ripped the dress off. The tailors helped me out, unlacing the dratted corset. I rewrapped my breasts in the bandages and redressed myself in my 'pirate' clothing. I rearmed myself and braided my hair back. I pulled my boots on and sighed in relief. I could breathe finally. I grabbed my hat but didn't put it on. I felt fairly silly with it on to be honest. I exited the changing stall and glared at Sparrow, but my stomach growled at that very moment. I tried hard to keep glaring but I ended up laughing instead. I couldn't help it Jack looked ridiculous, He was wearing a freakin' pink bonnet! I tried hard to keep it in but I couldn't, I giggled uncontrollably. Jack glared at the tailor beside him who was also laughing hard. I grabbed the hat and handed it back to the tailor.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that color is right for him," I teased, joking with the tailor.

The tailor giggled and rushed away and Jack glared at me but laughed as well. It was a pleasant sound, deep and happy.

"Lets go get something to eat, luv," Jack said, grabbing my hand, leading me to another tavern called the Rusty Dagger.

I heard Gibb's familiar voice, telling a crowd something as we walked in. I realized I still had the ring the strange merchant lady gave me in a tight fist. I slipped the ring onto my left hand index finger.

"...There she was, hands on fire dancing with a bright glint in her eyes. She was laughing as she killed the crew of the Dutchman. She fought gracefully and seemed to be everywhere at once..." Gibbs said.

Gibbs spotted me as I raised an eyebrow at him I cocked my head to the side in an amused manner. Gibbs sort of paled at seeing us.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs. I believe you were telling a story. Don't let our presence hinder you," I said amused as I sat at a table waiting for a barmaid.

Jack just shook his head amusedly and sat next to me.

"Mr. Gibbs So tell us, who are you gossiping about this time?" Jack asked as he got the attention of a barmaid.

"Er...no one!" Gibbs said nervously as he stared at me guiltily.

Jack ordered two rums and some steak.

"He be talking of a Captain Alex," said one of the really drunk crack heads.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Ah, So you have been gossiping about me Mr. Gibbs?" I asked with a mock serious face on.

Gibbs gulped and weakly grinned at me. I stared long and hard at him. I laughed slightly.

"Boys, don't believe any exaggerated tale this man is spinning. Trust me he is more likely to embellish it beyond belief," I said with a good hearted laugh as the barmaid came out with the mugs of rum and two plates of steak.

I ate silently and drank as it grew silent. Jack was staring at me in amusement and I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach.

'stop that! he is a womanizer,' I thought to myself as I drained my mug of rum.

A REALLY drunk man saunters over to me as I ate my steak. He smells HORRIBLE and looks like a cat spat him out.

"What do you say to having some fun tonight in bed? I'll pay you," He slurred, placing his dirty hand on my shoulder.

I pulled out my gun again and shot the man and growled, "God Damn it. Why does everyone ask me that? I mean seriously! The next person who asks me that is going to get castrated!"

All of the men in the room paled, including Jack. I placed my gun back in my sash and continued to eat. The silence in the room seemed to thicken. I finished my steak and looked at Jack.

"Lets go check out the Pearl," I said as the silence in the room got so thick one could practically cut through it.

"Aye, what a good idea," Gibbs encouraged, getting up and shooing me to the door.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack, He was getting extremely drunk and had a prostitute on his leg grinning like a madman. I felt my heart clench.

'See, What did I tell you. Womanizer,' a voice said in my head.

I left the tavern and walked to the docks. I spied the Pearl and walked over. I saw my samurai working among the crew with Ana screaming orders for what goes where. I looked the Pearl over. She was damaged slightly. A cannonball seemed to have gone through Ana's cabin and the hull of the ship had gotten hit as well.

"Hey Ana! You need any help?" I yelled as she was helping the men carry some cargo aboard.

"Yeah, go and help the crew with repairs and over see some of the men we hired to help repair the hull. Also, go and check on the Turners they are overseeing the repairs to our room," She yelled as she raced on deck.

I moved aboard and went downstairs to the cargo hold to see if any damage was done down here...none. I went back outside and on land to supervise the men repairing the hull of the ship. I helped out with bringing timber and supplies over when possible. I went back up on deck to see the Turners.

"Heyo. Are yall okay?" I asked Will as he helped out with repairing the wall of the cabin.

"Yeah, we are fine. We fought hard last night and this morning we worked hard on the Pearl," Will said as he used a hammer to nail in new pieces of wood that would be our wall.

"We should be done by tonight, Jack hired the best ship repairmen possible on this island. We should be at Shipwreck Cove in three days," Elizabeth said, fixing Ana's hammock and my cot.

"Do yall need any help?" I asked as I surveyed the damage...the room didn't even look like a room anymore.

"Yes please. Help Will out with the wall," Elizabeth said gratefully.

I exited the room and went back to Jack's cabin and changed back into my old archeology clothing to help work with the wall. I changed back into my cargo pants and my old white shirt. I changed back into my combat boots and slapped my fedora on. I left my leather jacket off. It was way to hot to leave it on. I placed my 'pirate' clothes into my satchel for safe keeping and left my tricorn hat on the desk to get later. I left my satchel on the desk as well and undid my arm sheathes and took my old fashion guns off. I put my whip back on and my more modern guns on in my holsters. I exited the cabin and grabbed a hammer. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows and started to work hard with Will, hammering nails into the wood to keep the new boards up. I worked till nightfall, getting the wall completely finished with a new coat of black paint as well. I wiped the sweat off my brow and handed Will the paint brush. The wall looked good and sturdy and one couldn't tell that it was recently repaired unless one gets up close and personal. I went inside the cabin with Elizabeth, She just finished fixing the hammock and the cot and was now about to paint the interior black.

"Wait! Don't do that!" I said, grabbing her hand and stopping it from painting the light brown room black.

She looked confused and stared at me in questionable expression.

"Black is a mighty fine color, but I am reminded of death to often when ever I see it. I would rather wake up to light brown than to black," I explained.

"Oh," She said in understanding and exited the room.

I exited the room as well and went back to Jack's cabin. He was dead asleep with a whore next to him on his bed. I silently grabbed my satchel and left the room with a sad expression.


	9. Pain

**Heyo Guys, I am back and personally I feel like CRAP! I'm tired and I feel discouraged...just the other day my mother told me I am useless and I am Stupid...what a great day right? This has some Indiana Jones in it...well, it more like talks of him sorta. This is the sob story part...so Don't kill it with the dreaded flamers and haters TT_TT  
><strong>

**Pain**

I went back to my shared cabin and placed my stuff on the cot and saw my guitar with a sleeping Henry on my cot.

"Hello Henry," I said gently, shaking him awake.

"Mmph! Grandpa I don't want to wake up!" He murmured.

"Sorry, Its aunty, Time to wake up laddy. You are on my cot," I said softly at my nephew.

He opened one eye and saw me and cried softly into my lap. His eyes red and swollen and tear tracks running down his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly rubbing Henry gently on his back as he laid down.

"Today is the day grandpa Indy died," he said as more tears flowed down his face.

"Shush, its okay. Its okay. Indiana lived through much and saw much. He lived a wonderful life full of adventure and love. I loved Indiana like a grandfather as well. I am sorry he died," I said with a few tears trailing down my face as well.

"He died in bed, naming you his successor and wanting you to take his legacy and his last name. I miss him, Alex I miss him," He said, crying harder in my lap.

"So that's why he shipped me his hat and whip. It's okay Henry. Shush. I know I never was at his funeral but I can still do a song in respect and a prayer," I said softly, rubbing his head gently.

"You would do that for Grandpa?" he asked with a tear streaked face.

"Yes, seeing as I have to continue his legacy," I said sadly, grabbing the guitar.

"Henry, go grab some paper and two candles," I ordered as I tuned the guitar.

He left to get the stuff and I pulled the guitar strap over my head and left the cabin and walked to a couple barrels on deck, facing the sea. I sat on the barrel and silently let the tears flow from my eyes. The ship was almost empty as the men went ashore for some pleasurable company and Ana went below decks to check the cargo. Will and Elizabeth were in their cabins, adjacent to mine and Jack was in his cabin having 'fun' with another woman. Gibbs was also below decks with Ana trying to see what supplies we need to stock up on and my Samurai were back in town to get something for repairs. Henry came back with the supplies and handed them to me. I made an elaborate origami flower and placed the small candle in it and did the same for another. I placed them on deck and motioned for Henry to sit next to me.

"I know your parents are dead from the 9/11 terrorist attack and I shall pray and sing for them as well," I said quietly to the crying boy next to me.

I started to play Rascal Flatt's 'What Hurts the Most' I cleared my throat and sighed.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
>Goin' on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
>But that's not what gets me<p>

What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>And watchin' you walk away<p>

And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<p>

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' it<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(Much to say)<br>And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do, oh<br>Oh yeah

What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(To say)<br>And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<p>

Not seein' that lovin' you  
>That's what I was trying to do,"<p>

I sang quietly but my voice began rising in volume. My pain and emotion filled my voice as I sang, Henry singing in harmony with me as we gazed out to the sea.

I sang another song that was purely for my pain and sorrow, strumming the chords in sorrow.

"She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why<p>

but she knows that when she's all alone,

feels like its all coming down

She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and<p>

she fears if she cries that first tear,

the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself<p>

and the fears whispering if she stands

she'll fall down

She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through everything<p>

she's running from wants to

give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>Stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<p>

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain."

I sang with pain and sorrow with tears trailing down my face, not noticing that Jack and his prostitute, Ana, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth were on deck listening to my pain.

I set the guitar aside and pulled a matchbox out of one of my many pockets in my cargo pants and lit the candles in the origami flowers. I blew the match out and got off the barrel. I handed Henry one of the flowers and motioned for him to get down. We both sat on deck as I let the flower flow out of my hands into the sea letting the little light flow on the waves. Henry mimicked me and his flower floated next to mine.

"Asian tradition shows this as showing respect for those who have gone and are deceased," I said as I wrapped an arm around him as he shock in tears with sobs.

"Let us pray," I told him as I shifted my position to a kneeling position with my hands folded over each other.

Henry took the same stance and bowed his head and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and bowed my head and took my hat off and placed it beside me.

"Dear Lord in Heaven, Lord I pray for ones already gone to your heavenly palace in the Sky, Lord. I pray that those of us still on this earth who still fill sadness and sorrow. Lord relieve us of our pain and suffering. Lord I pray for Henry. Bless him in his time of need and suffering. I feel his suffering as a family member and as an Aunt. Lord, I will act as his guardian and as a parent. In Jesus' name, Amen," I said as I opened my eyes as I looked at Henry with his wind tossed hair and his sad expression.

"I will never take the place of your parents but I will always. ALWAYS be there for you okay Indy?" I told him as he smiled at me in a sorrowful manner.

"Okay, mom," He said with a weak smile.

"Let me sing two more songs specifically for your departed parents and let us sleep off our sorrows," I told him.

I grabbed my hat and stood up and faced the sea, watching the little flickering lights of the candles floating out to sea. I didn't place my hat back on instead I held it to my chest in a solemn manner. I placed my hands on the rail and sang a Capella.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me.<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now I see.<p>

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
>And Grace, my fears relieved.<br>How precious did that Grace appear  
>The hour I first believed.<p>

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
>I have already come;<br>'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
>and Grace will lead me home.<p>

The Lord has promised good to me.  
>His word my hope secures.<br>He will my shield and portion be,  
>As long as life endures.<p>

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
>And mortal life shall cease,<br>I shall possess within the veil,  
>A life of joy and peace.<p>

When we've been here ten thousand years  
>Bright shining as the sun.<br>We've no less days to sing God's praise  
>Than when we've first begun.<p>

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me.<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now I see."<em>

I cried freely now, my eyes expelling tears of pain and loss.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
>For the break that will make it OK<br>There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
>Memories seep from my veins<br>They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<p>

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
>From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
>You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here<p>

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
>There's vultures and thieves at your back<br>The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
>It's easier to believe<br>In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
>That brings me to my knees<p>

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
>From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
>In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here<p>

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here,"

I sang full of sorrow, my voice cracking on the last word.

I hugged Henry, letting him cry on my shoulder as I cried silently, tears flowing like a river. I squeezed him and looked over to the sea.

"My name is no longer Alexandra Spears. My name is now Alexandra Jones. Henry Listen, Now I will protect you and I will get us home, I swear to you I will," I promised to Henry, looking him dead in the eye. "I swear."

"Yes, aunty...no wait. Mom," He said with a true smile.

"Go to sleep and rest. Feel happier that they are in a better place and we always have angels watching over us. Trust me, Henry, Not only are the angels are watching over you..._I _am. Feel safe," I said, hugging him tightly and letting him go.

"You remind me of Grandpa, you have the same glint in your eyes and the same archeology clothing. Mom," He told me with a watery smile as he walked off to his cabin.

I stood in silence, staring at the tiny flickering lights moving steadily further out. I continued to let my tears flow in silence as I cried.

"Goodbye Grandfather Indiana Jones. God bless you in your new home in heaven," I whispered as I turned, placing the fedora on my head, pushing the rim low to use the shadows to hide my face.

I didn't notice anything anymore, just walking back to the cabin and laying down on my cot, toying around with my hat. I sighed heavily shifted my hat to cover my face as I slept on my hammock, memories of the Jones family filling my dreams.

(Jack's POV)

Never before had Jack woken up to such heavenly music. It filled his every fiber and made him want to cry heavily. Jack shifted out of his bed and woke up the prostitute next to him. He walked out and stood next to Gibbs and Ana-Maria. Alex's sweet voice filled the air with pain and emotion. Her songs were heart-breaking and seemed to affect everyone onboard. She was no longer in her 'pirate' clothing and in her more modern clothing and was sitting with his youngest crew mate, Henry, on a barrel. Jack felt a huge pang of jealousy as he watched Henry cry on Alex's shoulder as she sang and strummed the guitar. She moved the guitar off to the side and got up. She had a match in her hand and lit two candles in two paper flowers that looked delicate and beautiful. She knelt on deck and let the flower fly into the choppy sea and Henry copied her movements.

"Asian tradition shows this as showing respect for those who have gone and are deceased," She told him with her arm around his shoulder as the young man cried hard.

"Let us pray," she said, Shifting her body to a kneeling position and taking her hat off and placing it beside her.

She laced her fingers together and bowed her head, Henry doing the same.

" Dear Lord in Heaven, Lord I pray for ones already gone to your heavenly palace in the sky, Lord. I pray that those of us still on this earth who still fill sadness and sorrow. Lord Jesus relieve us of our pain and suffering. Lord I pray for Henry. Bless him in his time of need and suffering. I feel his suffering as a family member and as an Aunt. Lord, I will act as his guardian and as a parent. I pray in Jesus' name Amen," She said softly, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow in shock.

'Aunt? So they are family?' He thought guiltily.

Alex looked at Henry sadly and sorrowfully.

" I will never take the place of your parents but I will always. ALWAYS be there for you okay Indy?" She said as she hugged him, letting him openly cry into her shoulder.

He calms down enough to lift his face from her shoulder and gives her a watery smile.

"Okay...mom," he said with a weak and watery smile.

"Let me sing two more songs for your departed parents and sleep off our sorrows," She said with a water grin of her own, her eyes a deep, sad brown.

She grabbed the hat beside her and stood up slowly and faced the water, watching the small lights on the water. She didn't place her hat on her head and instead held it to her chest as a form of salute, and sang without any music. The first song was a hymn Jack heard before and didn't pay attention. Jack slowly took his hat off and placed it on his chest in respect to the dead. She finished singing and was openly crying now, tears running down her face, her pain echoing throughout the ship. The next song was one they never heard before...well then again...they didn't really listen to music of the more 'modern' age. The song seemed to speak to him of her sorrow and pain.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
>For the break that will make it ok<br>There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
>Memories seep from my veins<br>They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<p>

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
>From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
>You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here<p>

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
>There's vultures and thieves at your back<br>The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
>It's easier to believe<br>In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
>That brings me to my knees<p>

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"

Her voice cracked as the tears ran very loosely on her face. Jack felt an overbearing surge of protectiveness. She hugged Henry or...Indy, letting him cry on her shoulder as tears flowed of her own.

"My name is no longer Alexandra Spears. My name is now Alexandra Jones. Henry Listen, Now I will protect you and I will get us home, I swear to you I will," She said as she pulled back, Starring hard at Henry. "I swear."

Jack felt his own heart plummet.

'NO! not yet! please not yet!' he thought frantically to him self.

Henry smiled for real through his tears and said, "Yes, Aunty...no...Mom."

"Go to sleep and rest. Feel happier that they are in a better place and we always have angels watching over us. Trust me, Indiana, Not only are the angels are watching over you..._I _am. Feel safe," She said, hugging him tight for a few seconds and letting him go.

"You remind me of Grandpa, you have the same glint in your eyes and the same archeology clothing. Mom," He said, with a smile, walking back to his hammock below deck.  
>She stood in silence, watching the steadily fading glow of the candles floating out. She cried silently as her pain was showing on her face.<p>

"Goodbye Grandfather Indiana Jones. God bless you in your new home in heaven," She whispered, placing her hat back on her head, dipping the rim forward so it hid her face in shadows.

Jack scrambled back with the others into the shadows as he watched her head back to her cabin. He shook his head in shame. She just found out one of the role figures in her life died on this day a few years ago. Jack turned to the prostitute in sudden anger as she held her hand out for her money. Jack paid her and promptly kicked her off. Jack looked at Gibbs beside him and looked at him in a begging manner. Gibbs sighed and handed Jack his rum flask. Jack took a heavy swig and handed it back.

"What are we going to tell her father once he realizes that she adopted Henry?" Ana asked, her fake gruffness showing through her facade.

"I don't know...I truly don't know," Jack replied back with a thoughtful expression.

"Jack, Be considerate to her. Toying with her like a cat does to a mouse does no good to anyone," Will said behind Jack.

Jack jumped and looked behind him and saw Will and his murderess of a wife.

"Aye," Jack said grumpily and moved back to his cabin to sleep.


End file.
